Idylle
by Anadyomede
Summary: COMPLETE. 'Tonton Harry, pourquoi ma maman a tué mon papa ' Oui, pourquoi Hermione avait elle tué Ron ? HGDM
1. Prologue

Bonjour :D

Voilà une petite fic qui mijotait dans ma tête depuis... hum, beaucoup de temps, mais je bloquais complètement sur le prologue (vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de prologue différent que j'ai écrit huhu).

J'ai déjà le plan dans la tête et mes personnages ne seront pas vraiment très, euh, guimauves. Vous l'aurez assez vite compris, j'aime bien traumatiser mes pauvres persos et les faire souffrir.

Enfin, pour le moment, ce ne sont que quatre petites pages tapées sur world, avec Harry, mais ça avance doucement. Le reste de la fic sera une sorte de long, très long flash-back et je ne prend pas du tout en compte le tome 7 parce que... parce que je sais tout et que c'est pourri. Hum.

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez. C'est la première fic que j'écris alors jsuis toute stressée de poster.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi, on l'avait tous compris je crois.

**Titre :** Idylle

**Résumé :** « Tonton Harry, pourquoi ma maman a tué mon papa ? » HGDM

**Rating :** Euuh... K ? J'avoue, j'y connais pas grand chose --'

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

POV Harry

J'aurais voulu me trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, assis dans ce couloir sombre et minable à attendre sans cesse qu'on vienne enfin me chercher pour m'emmener voir Hermione Granger.

J'avais froid. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas voir Hermione Granger, je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler d'elle mais voilà que je me retrouvais à Azkaban dans ce que ces imbéciles de gardiens appelaient une salle d'attente. C'était ridicule, je ne voulais pas être là et pourtant, j'y étais, j'avais insisté pour y être.

Dehors, il pleuvait des grosses gouttes d'eau alors que nous n'étions qu'au mois d'août. C'était une lourde pluie chaude, une de celle qui nous donne l'impression d'étouffer, et c'était exactement ce que je ressentais. Ce couloir était trop petit. Je passai une rapide main parmi mes cheveux et m'aperçus que je transpirais.

Je détestais la pluie.

J'avais le cœur qui battait trop vite et une boule dans l'estomac. Plus que cinq minutes et je serai devant elle. Cinq minutes, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Le temps d'un café, d'un sourire, à peine le temps de parler, de penser. Cinq minutes à me séparer encore d'elle. J'appréhendais nos retrouvailles, le mot lui-même me donnait envie de rire. Des retrouvailles ! Ben voyons. Mais que dire d'autre ? Notre rencontre, notre rendez-vous ? C'était ridicule et pourtant, Merlin savait tous les efforts que j'avais dû faire pour obtenir cet entretien. Oui, voilà le mot : un entretien, un simple entretien entre deux inconnus. Et à présent, je ne pouvais plus reculer. De toute façon, je devais le faire. Pour moi, déjà mais surtout pour la petite, pour Thelisa. Je devais regarder Hermione dans les yeux et lui poser enfin cette foutue question qui me brûlait la lèvre, celle qui m'écorcherait la gorge mais qui me permettrais, peut-être, de me guérir. De comprendre, si vraiment il y avait quelque chose à comprendre.

Alors je restai là, sagement, sans bouger et je pensai à elle, à cette vieille amie puis ennemie, à cette inconnue qui s'était perdue. Je tentai de redessiner son visage dans ma tête. Les années avaient passées et, Ginny ayant brûlée toutes les photos que nous avions d'elle, c'était à présent le visage de Thelisa qui remplaçait celui d'Hermione. Parce que Thelisa lui ressemblait, on pouvait même dire qu'elle était son portrait craché à quelques détails près. Mais Thelisa n'avait que huit ans. Elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Près de moi, il y avait une petite porte en métal protégée par je ne sais combien de centaines de sortilèges afin d'être bien sûr que ceux qui pénétrait à l'intérieur de la sale où elle donnait n'en ressortiraient si l'on voulait bien les faire sortir. Bientôt, Hermione allait y être emmenée et j'y entrerai à mon tour.

J'attendais. Encore et encore, et le temps semblait se traîner, l'attente est pire que tout, elle détruit tout et moi j'attendais toujours parce que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

_Ce soir_, me dis-je, _quand je rentrerai à la maison, toute cette histoire sera finie et pour de bon. Plus de tourments, plus de nuits blanches à pleurer, à douter, plus de questions. _Mais, au fond, je n'en étais pas sûr. J'avais plutôt l'impression de faire fausse route après tout, je m'étais presque habitué à vivre avec mes incertitudes. Presque.

Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et les mains moites. C'est juste que j'avais besoin de me libérer un peu de ce poids qui me hantait depuis toutes ces années, depuis huit ans. Et que Thelisa aussi avait le droit de connaître la vérité sur son histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Ginny m'aurait tué si elle avait sût que j'allais voir Hermione Granger ce matin et non Alberto Bundy, un ami Auror, comme je l'avais prétendu. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir mais depuis la naissance d'Arthur il y avait un peu plus d'un mois, elle avait encore les nerfs fragiles et je ne voulais pas la mettre en colère et encore moins la faire pleurer en lui avouant que j'allais chercher la vérité sur ces vieux souvenirs qui font mal.

Des pas se rapprochant de moi me firent brusquement sortir de l'espèce de torpeur où j'étais plongé. Je relevais la tête et aperçu un homme brun au visage fatigué qui me fixait d'un air soupçonneux. Le gardien.

« Vous avez soixante minutes, pas une de plus. », m'annonça-t-il de mauvaise foie en sortant un trousseaux de clés de sa poche.

Je le lorgnai du regard et il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Ça n'avait pas d'importance et je me détournai tandis qu'il d'attaquait aux nombreuses serrures. Je soupirai et m'adossai au mur. À vrai dire, j'avais la tête à des milliers de kilomètres d'Azkaban et de ce gardien. Hermione. Après tant d'années, enfin. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ? 'Salut, c'est moi, dis, pourquoi tu l'as tué ?' Comment, surtout, après huit ans ? Et je me demandais, qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue ? Allais-je la reconnaître, m'y retrouver quelque part dans son regard ? Huit ans, c'en est du temps. C'est des millions de cafés, des milliards de paroles, de pensées jetées par terre, huit ans c'est tout, c'est rien, c'était infinie et pourtant nous y voilà.

Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard. Furtivement.

Bien sûr, elle avait perdu du poids. Beaucoup. Dix kilos ou peut-être même plus, mais c'était peut-être aussi moi qui ne savais pas trop et à présent, ses yeux mangeaient son visage, ils semblaient immensément grands et noirs, brûlant de haine. Ses joues étaient creuses, sa peau trop mal, elle semblait vidée. Mais en moi, pour moi, c'était toujours la même. C'était la Hermione de Poudlard, celle qui avait été là pour moi durant la Grande Guerre, celle qui m'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle avait pu dans ma recherche des Hocruxes Si semblable et pourtant… Non.

Derrière moi, j'entendis la porte se refermer d'un coup sec et les clés tourner dans les nombreuses serrures. Un frisson me parcouru le dos. Devant moi, la jeune femme semblait plongée dans la contemplation du mur blanc qui lui faisait face et elle n'esquissa aucun signe lorsque je me rapprochais, hésitant, de la table où elle se tenait assise, les mains liées.

« Bonjour… Hermione, lançai-je en me sentant totalement stupide.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », cracha-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Évidemment. À quoi je m'attendais ? Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je baissai la tête. Cette vois glaciale qui claquait durement dans cette pièce sombre, cette fille maigre aux traits tirés, rongée entre les murs de cette prison… Mais quelle idée, quelle idée d'être venue chercher une connerie pareille.

« Je répète, Potter : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

– Je voulais te voir », déclarai-je.

À ces mots, Hermione ricana et haussa les sourcils :

« Comme c'est mignon. Ça t'a pris comme ça, un jour tu t'es réveillé en te disant 'tiens, j'aimerais bien revoir cette bonne vieille Granger après huit ans' ?

– Et puis… Je voulais aussi… savoir comment tu allais, rajoutai-je précipitamment – mais ma voix n'était plus aussi sûre.

– Après huit ans ? Ben voyons !

– Te parler…

– Après…

– Oui, après huit ans ! »

Elle me lança un sourire ironique par-dessus la table, fière d'elle. Évidemment. Elle avait voulu me déstabiliser, me mettre mal à l'aise, me faire comprendre qu'ici, c'est elle qui menait le semblant de jeu qu'il restait et, comme toujours, elle avait réussit parce qu'elle ne me connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle était ma faiblesse malgré tout.

« Je t'écoute, alors, Harry… », susurra-t-elle.

J'eu alors envie de la tuer sur place. Je cherchais mes mots mais plus je m'en rapprochais plus ils s'envolaient et devant moi, Hermione souriait de me voir ainsi. Le discours que j'avais préparé la veille quand, n'arrivant pas à m'endormir je m'imaginais la scène que j'étais à présent en train de vivre, s'était volatilisé de mon esprit alors je finis par lâcher sur un ton des plus misérable :

« C'est pour Thelisa. »

Et aussitôt, sans vraiment m'y attendre, je vis le regard d'Hermione changer, laissant apparaître une flamme d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles marron et, inconsciemment, la jeune femme crispa ses mains sur la table :

« Elle est… malade ? »

Évidemment. L'angoisse d'une mère, quoi d'autre ? Enfin une part d'humanité, je me demandai si c'était la dernière et bientôt, sa carapace reprit le dessus et son visage redevint glacé lorsque je secouai négativement la tête.

« Non, non, elle va bien – je marquai un instant d'arrêt – C'est une jolie petite fille, tu sais ? repris-je. Elle te ressemble beaucoup mais elle est aussi têtue que Ron et puis…

– Ron ?

– Oui. Et ses cheveux ne sont plus aussi clairs qu'à sa naissance, non, elle est devenue châtaigne, presque rousse.

– Et ses yeux ? souffla Hermione en me fixant d'un air las.

– Ils n'ont pas changé. Tout le monde lui fait des compliments, elle se pavane en disant à droite et à gauche qu'elle a les yeux violets tu sais. »

Elle eut un sourire en entendant ma description futile de sa fille et je sentis le poids sur mes épaules s'alléger d'un coup. Mon cœur arrêta de cogner aussi fort dans ma poitrine et je m'osai à rendre un sourire timide à celle qui avait été ma meilleure amie pendant des années.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour me parler de ma fille que tu es venu, affirma-t-elle.

– Effectivement. »

Elle me lança un regard intéressé pour m'encourager à continuer. Ce que je fis après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Du courage. Je n'avais plus que cinquante minutes et mine de rien, j'avais l'impression que cinquante minutes ce n'était rien.

« Il y a une semaine, Thelisa est venue me voir. Elle pleurait beaucoup. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui s'est passé, elle sanglotait entre les mots, bref, apparemment, quelqu'un à l'école s'était moqué d'elle sur… euh, sur ce qui s'est passé, tu vois, entre toi – le regard d'Hermione se durcit automatiquement et elle pinça les lèvres – et, hum, Ron. On dirait pas, tu sais, mais elle est sensible la petite. Elle était désespérée, à huit ans, elle est trop petite pour comprendre, trop petite pour réaliser l'ampleur de ce qui s'est passé et Ginny… Ginny n'aime pas qu'on parle de toi à la maison alors Thelisa ne connaît pas grand-chose sur toi et ce jour là, elle a commencé à poser des questions sans s'arrêter de pleurer. J'ai essayé de la consoler comme je pouvais mais, tu le sais toi-même, je ne suis pas très doué. Et puis plus tard, quand je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre pour qu'elle fasse ses devoirs, elle m'a posé une question. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et elle a demandé – à cet instant, ma voix dérailla légèrement – elle a demandé tout doucement, innocemment : 'Tonton Harry, pourquoi ma maman a tué mon papa ?' Voilà. Pourquoi. »

Je m'arrêtai et baissai la tête. J'avais maintenant une grosse boule au fond de la gorge à ce souvenir encore trop frais et Hermione ne répondit rien pendant un long moment.

C'était un silence envahissant, un malaise qui s'installa brusquement. J'entendais encore ma voix résonner dans cette petite pièce, j'entendais encore celle de Thelisa dans ma tête et Hermione se redressa :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Harry ? »

Je fermai les yeux et eu un rire amer :

« Rien ! Rien, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise, hein ? Que je ne savais pas ? Que je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle tu as tué Ron ? Que je ne le sais toujours pas, même huit ans après, même après tout ce qui s'est passé ! Toute cette histoire n'a jamais eu de sens. Je me suis torturer l'esprit pour comprendre et toi tu es là, tranquille dans ta petite cellule pourrie ; comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas devenue folle depuis tout ce temps, hein ? Pourquoi t'es encore là avec ton foutu sourire et ton regard autant ?

– C'est ce que tu aurais voulu ? ricana-t-elle. Que je devienne folle ?

– Oui ! – je pris ma tête entre mes mains – Non. Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'aurais voulu savoir, tu comprends ? Avoir une explication à tout ça. Je ne comprends pas, Hermione. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça à Ron, au père de ta fille, à ton futur mari ! »

Hermione détourna alors le regard et se replongea dans sa contemplation du mur.

« Effectivement, Harry, tu n'as rien compris. »

La jeune femme se leva maladroitement en faisant grincer sa chaise et fit quelques pas en avant de sorte à se retrouver juste à côté de moi. Je ne la regardai pas.

_Tu n'as rien compris._

Alors elle non plus.

Je me souvenais, moi. Un dix-neuf décembre, nous nous préparions tous à fêter Noël ensemble. Hermione avait accouché depuis quelques mois déjà. Ça allait être le premier Noël de Thelisa et Molly voulait que tout soit parfait, la Grande Guerre venait enfin de toucher à sa fin une semaine auparavant seulement et elle et Ron avaient décidé de se marier… Molly était heureuse, tellement heureuse… Et puis vers huit heures du soir, les Aurors avaient débarqué au Terrier. Ron avait été retrouvé mort d'un Avada Kedavra. Non, ce n'était pas le crime d'un Mangemort, la coupable – puisque femme c'était – n'avait pas tenté de se cacher, c'était même elle qui avait appelé les Aurors. Le motif ? Allez savoir ! La folie, sans doute. Ah, et la coupable ? Sa future femme, Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie, navré.

Je n'oublierai jamais la pâleur du visage de Molly Weasley ce jour là. Ni les pleurs de l'enfant qu'un Auror tenait entre ses bras. Thelisa…

« Pourquoi, Hermione ? », lâchai-je brusquement en relevant la tête.

Elle me fixa sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

« Tu veux des explications, Harry ? murmura-t-elle. Ils ont dit 'un accès de folie' lors de mon procès mais toi, tu n'es pas aussi con, tu sais que c'était faux. Alors quoi ? La vraie raison ? Je vais te la raconter si tu y tiens tant. Mais détend toi dans ce cas. Détend toi et prend tes aises car c'est une longue histoire. Une de celles à faire grimacer tant elles sont adorablement pathétiques. »

Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place et renversa la tête en arrière, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur la chaise. Puis elle rajouta :

« Ouvre grand tes oreilles, Potter. Il ne faudrait pas que tu rates ne serait-ce qu'un mot de l'histoire ; je ne me répéterai pas, tu me connais, je n'aime pas ça… »

* * *

Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ce qui cloche, ce qui cloche pas, votre avis, quoi. Une **reviews **? :)

Et puis, je serais à la recherche d'une **bêta**. Donc, si quelqu'un se sentirait d'attaque pour corriger mes fautes, m'aider à cadrer un peu l'histoire, ça serait gentil.

À bientôt !

Ana'


	2. Chapitre I

Waw ! Si je m'attendais à ça !! Je vous adore, vous le savez ça, que je vous adore ? **:D**

24 reviews, mon Dieu, j'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu ça ! Moi qui me disais que si j'en ai cinq ou six, ça serait déjà bien ! Si jm'attendais à ça ! J'vous adoreuuuh :D  
Je sais que ce chapitre a été un peu long à venir mais j'ai fait de mon mieux et je l'ai réécris deux ou trois fois. Et puis j'ai pas non plus eu énormément de temps, mine de rien, 24 heures, c'est rien xD. C'était les vacances, y'avait les fêtes de Genève et j'avoue que j'ai passé les trois quart de mon temps à dormir. Mais maintenant c'est finit, c'est la rentrée --' (en plus vous n'imaginez pas la super classe que je me suis ramassé avec le plus au moins copain officieux de ma meilleure amie que je n'aime pas, youhou, c'est la fête.)  
Alors désolé pour vous avoir fait attendre, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, il est long (enfin, pas tant que ça, mais c'est le double du prologue presque xD) et j'espère qu'il ne paraîtra pas trop cliché...  
Tout au long de l'histoire, on va revenir au présent avec Hermione et Harry. C'est une manière pour moi de faire aussi des bonds dans le temps puisque l'histoire se déroule pendant presque deux ans et que je ne veux pas blablater sur les jours sans importance. En tout cas, je ne pense pas que cette fic dépassera les dix chapitres, peut-être qu'il y en aura même moins... On verra !

Mille merci à : **Valalyeste**, **Poupoux**, **Lunder**, **Hopkins0**, **Diane**, **Marie**, **Le Saut de l'Ange**, **Stelle78**, **DrayMione463**, **Marine**, **Emeraude-chan**, **Kiara2306**, **Dragohermione**, **Smilingg**, **ElavielTini**, **Smiley5501**, **Lyly Ford**, **Margaux.R.**, **Liberté**, **Julia**, **Hermione.Draco.Malfoy** et **Night-Butterfly83** !

Bon, ce premier chapitre ne répond pas encore à des questions, non, c'est le début du flash-back donc on pose un peu le décor, m'en voulez pas, hein :) Promis, Drago d'amour va arriver dès le prochain chapitre, tout beau, tout frais et tout méchant pour vous servir ;)

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi, on l'avait tous compris je crois.

**Titre :** Idylle

**Résumé :** « Tonton Harry, pourquoi ma maman a tué mon papa ? » HGDM

**Rating :** Encore et toujours K ! Du moins, pour le moment...

Et puis, encore une fois merci à **ElavielTini** pour ses conseils et ses corrections **:)**

Bonne lecture à tous !

_

* * *

_

POV Hermione

C'était il y a neuf ans. Londres, un vingt-trois novembre sombre et glacial, un de ceux qui fait trembler les cœurs, qui amènent la larme à l'œil. Je m'en souviens si bien, Harry, si bien… Il y a des souvenirs qui doivent rester, n'est-ce pas ? C'est notre punition. Et pourtant, quand j'y repense… Non, ne crois pas que je suis devenue folle et que mon cœur a disparu, que j'ai tué Ron avec plaisir ou du moins sans aucune pitié. Tu n'as pas le droit de le penser sans connaître toute l'histoire.

C'était un jour comme beaucoup d'autre pour la plupart des gens, avec son lot de mort et de désolations. Il pleuvait fort et le ciel noir était zébré d'éclairs incandescents qui faisaient presser le pas aux quelques passants survivants qui se risquaient encore à traîner dans les rues à une heure si tardive.

Un automne plus froid que les autres, plus sombre surtout et pourtant, je crois qu'à cet instant je n'en avais plus conscience. Je sortais de chez Ron avec sur mon visage encore rose d'excitation cet air con qu'abordent tous ceux qui aiment et qui se sentent aimer. Ceux qui osent encore croire à l'amour et à l'éternel bonheur, tous ces imbéciles heureux. Voilà, j'en faisais partie, j'étais heureuse, je regardais ma main et à chaque fois que mes yeux croisaient l'éclat de ma bague, mon sourire s'élargissait et je me disais que même si la guerre faisait des ravages terribles et que trop de gens souffraient, le bonheur existait toujours, j'en portais une parcelle sur mon annulaire gauche.

Mon Dieu Harry, tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas, ce sentiment de puissance qui nous envahi en silence ? Quand on a des étoiles dans les yeux et que tout autours de nous nous semble futile parce qu'à cet instant, la seule et unique chose qui nous importe, c'est ce rêve où l'on est plongé.

Je voyais défiler dans ma tête les robes de mariées, les églises, les maisons, les ventres ronds, les enfants… Et je me sentais légère à l'idée d'avoir une vie normale, le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Et je me foutais bien de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemort. Je ne pensais plus aux victimes de cette guerre ni aux souffrances endurées par les prisonniers, non, j'étais juste égoïstement heureuse et je me sentais intouchable face aux problèmes qui régnaient dans le monde. Je me sentais aimé. Simplement.

Ha, aimé, comme c'est mignon. Je n'avais rien compris…

Mes talons claquaient sur le ciment glacé et j'aimais ce bruit régulier qui se mêlait à celui des gouttes d'eau qui venaient s'écraser sur les trottoirs déjà mouillés. Je souriais, je brillais et je le vent frais qui venait balayer mon visage en décoiffant mes cheveux accentuait mon sourire.

Et je respirais profondément, les yeux fermés, profitant de cet instant de liberté, cette seconde d'éternité. Après deux ans de guerre, moi, j'étouffais. Alors chaque bouchée d'air me donnait envie de rire et je levais mon visage mon sentir encore les gouttes couler le longs de mes joues tranquilles.

Heureuse.

Oh oui, Harry, je ne m'en rappelle que trop bien. Toutes ces promesses d'avenir perdues, tous ces rêves d'enfants brisés avec le temps…

Après tout, je n'avais encore que vingt ans et vingt ans c'est quoi ? C'est rien. Vingt printemps, vingt sourires, dix-huit années paisible et puis la guerre. On n'a pas le temps de grandir vraiment.

Ce jour là, j'admirais cette ville où j'avais toujours vécu enveloppée dans une épaisse couche de brouillard. La nuit précédente, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi et je ne devais pas être très belle avec mes cheveux en bataille et mes lèvres bleuies par le froid pourtant, les seuls frissons qui me parcouraient l'échine étaient des frissons de joie.

Avec mon pouce, je ne me laissais pas de caresser mon anneau sans encore bien réaliser ce que cela signifiait. Je me rappelle la sensation qui naissait en moi à chaque frôlement, enfin, tu as dû passer par là toi aussi, Harry, après avoir épouser Ginny.

Je n'en n'étais pas encore au mariage, certes, pas je m'y rapprochais. Ou du moins, c'est ce que je croyais parce que oui, enfin, il m'avait demandé en mariage et mon Dieu, son regard, son sourire, sa voix, tout se répétait dans ma tête, les images et les sons me mélangeaient et je me sentais terriblement bien, intouchable, mes pieds avançaient sans même que je n'ai à y penser tandis que devant moi un vieil homme me jetait des regards étranges, se demandant sans doute si j'étais folle.

C'était peut-être ça.

Je flottai à cent milles lieux de Londres et de Voldemort et je me disais 'C'est parfait, tout est parfait, cette nuit est la plus belle.' De toute façon, je savais que bientôt tu gagnerais, Harry, et tu vois, je ne me suis pas trompée.

De temps à autre, ma main se posait furtivement sur mon ventre et je songeai que dans quelques années ou même quelques mois avec beaucoup de chance, celui-ci s'arrondirait alors je m'imaginai un bébé roux aux yeux vers et je voyais défiler devant moi les prénoms que j'aimais en me disant que Ron allait très certainement être d'accord pour me laisser choisir celui de notre premier enfant.

Maintenant, je me rends compte à quel point j'étais pathétique. Oui, Harry, je peux même te le dire, tu vois, alors voilà, toutes ces idées étaient pitoyable et de toute façon, rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu mais je te jure que j'aurais aimé.

Ron est mort à présent et moi je pourris dans cette prison pour l'avoir tué, tant pis pour lui, tant pis pour moi et surtout pour nous.

Ne crois pas que je regrette, Harry. Que je m'en veux, que je me hais pour ce que j'ai fais ou une connerie de ce genre que les proches des victimes se plaisent à croire pour réduire un peu leur peine. Quand je dors, quand je cris, ce n'est ni son visage ni son nom qui me viennent à l'esprit. Il est mort parce que je l'ai choisi et quand j'aurais finis, tu comprendras que je ne pouvais pas agir autrement, si tu avais été à ma place, je suis sûre que tu aurais fait exactement la même chose.

Potter, ne prends pas cet air choqué ! Ne t'insurge pas en me disant que jamais tu n'aurais tué ton meilleur ami, on n'en n'est encore qu'à l'introduction alors tais toi et laisse moi continuer.

À cette époque, donc, je vivais dans un petit appartement proche de celui de Ron avec, pour seule compagnie, Pattenrond. J'aimais bien cet endroit même si je m'y sentais souvent un peu trop seul. À présent, j'étais persuadée que, dès que l'on pourrait, dès que cette foutue guerre se serait calmée, Ron viendrait y vivre avec moi. Après notre mariage ou même avant et je répétais doucement :

« Hermione Weasley. »

Ça sonnait encore faux sur mes lèvres et pourtant, les deux mots se rattachaient, étaient fait pour être ensemble. Madame Hermione Weasley. Et je songeais que peut-être pourrais-je garder Granger à la suite.

J'en étais à là, tout sourire, lorsque j'arrivai devant ma porte.

Maintenant, Harry, c'est à ton tour de te souvenir de ce jour Ce n'est pas compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Un vingt-trois novembre, une demande en mariage et puis un rêve qui se casse, là, dans d'un, sans que l'on comprenne exactement comment et pourquoi. C'est toujours au moment que l'on s'y attend le moins, n'est-ce pas, que ce genre de choses arrivent.

Donc, j'étais heureuse et même plus, j'étais sur mon putain de petit nuage ridiculement rose et j'introduisais lentement la clé dans ma serrure parce que rentrer chez moi signait déjà un retour à la réalité et je ne voulais pas, je souriais encore et mes yeux brillaient en contemplant cette bague…

Ça ne dura pas longtemps.

Il faut croire qu'épouser Ron et avoir quatre adorables gosses de lui n'était pas inscrit dans mon destin et la fatalité m'a rattrapé un peu trop vite.

Tu t'en rappelles maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est bien ça.

Je n'avais même pas refermé la porte que je me sentis violemment projeter sur le côté, mon sac volant dans l'autre sens et ma baguette avec. Loin de moi. Et, tandis que je m'écroulais par terre dans un bruit sourd, un ricanement parvint douloureusement à mes oreilles. Tout étais allé vite, trop vite, mais j'avais déjà compris.

D'une main tremblante, je voulu m'appuyer au mur pour me relever malgré la douleur qui me vrillait la jambe droite mais on m'avait déjà envoyé un autre sort qui m'atteignit de plein fouet et je sentis des cordes s'enrouler autours de mes chevilles et mes poignets, empêchant le sang de couler. Je retombai, déséquilibrée, sur la même jambe et, étouffant un cri de douleur, je relevai la tête en serrant les dents. Mon regard croisa deux yeux bleus brillants sous une capuche noire.

Des Mangemort, évidemment. Trois pour être exact.

Deux hommes et une femme, tous dépourvus de leur masque et qui me fixaient intensément. Ils étaient jeunes, mon âge ou à peine plus. La femme secoua la tête en me dévisageant avant de lancer d'un ton ironique :

« Quel dommage que tu dois déjà là, Granger ! Nous venons à peine d'arriver alors il va falloir que tu attendes un petit moment. Sois sage, surtout ! »

Elle leva sa baguette et murmura un nouveau sort que je ne compris pas. Immédiatement, un filet de lumière blanche jaillit de la pointe et, tandis que le sort filait à toute allure sur moi, la Mangemort m'adressa un sourire méprisant :

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas peur du noir ! », chantonna-t-elle joyeusement.

C'est la dernière image que j'ai de cette soirée. Le dernier souvenir de ce petit appartement où je me sentais si bien. Dès que le sort me toucha, tout devint noir autour de moi mais tu connais déjà cette histoire, hein, Harry, je te l'ai déjà raconté à toi et à tout les autres, surtout aux Aurors.

Le bonheur venait de partir en fumée. La suite n'en sera que pire. Cette nuit là, j'aurais vraiment dû rester chez Ron comme il me l'avait demandé et pas que pour cette histoire de Mangemorts…

« S'il vous plaît… », murmurai-je.

Mais ma voix mourut sur mes lèvres lorsqu'un Mangemort se pencha sur moi pour me plaquer sa main sale sur ma bouche.

« Silence Sang-de-Bourbe si tu tiens encore un peu à ta misérable vie. »

Alors je me tu parce que tu sais, j'avais encore mes rêves de mariage et d'enfants à cet instant et que je tenais plus que tout à la vie. J'y tiens toujours malgré les apparences même si à présent, la mort est une idée parfois douce à effleurer.

« Parfait. », susurra le Mangemort.

Et cette voix résonna étrangement familière à mes oreilles.

« Malefoy ? », bredouillai-je.

Ce n'était pas lui. J'entendis le Mangemort ricaner puis resserrer son étreinte sur ma bouche :

« Presque, Granger, presque… »

Je crois maintenant, avec plus de recul, que c'était Blaise mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Quelle importance de toute façon, hein. Je me souviens encore de son souffle sur ma joue, la peur au ventre… Mon doigt voulu caresser ma bague de fiançailles mais elle n'était plus là. Elle avait dû tomber, pas loin j'imagine, lors de ma chute mais je n'osais pas bouger pour la récupérer. Alors je serrai encore les lèvres mais ça n'empêcha pas des larmes de couler.

Je ne sais pas très bien combien de temps nous sommes restés là. J'avais le souffle rauque et à chaque fois que j'inspirai, une douleur aiguë me parcourait la gorge. Ma lèvre inférieure saignait et, dans la bouche, j'avais un goût métallique de sang et de peur. Je sentais le liquide chaud couler sur mon menton, se mêlant à mes larmes brûlantes.

Oh, le Mangemort devait se sentir bien fort face à moi, oui, il devait se sentir puissant avec son foutu sang pur et sa capuche noire.

J'étais terrorisée, Harry. La réalité venait de me frapper en plein fouet, plus terrible que jamais, comme pour me punir d'avoir cru que je pourrais m'échapper de cet enfer et dans ma tête, une seule phrase se répétait sans cesse, comme une certitude qui aurait certainement dû se produire : _Je vais mourir._

J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'aurais été prête à n'importe quoi pourvue que savoir que j'allais m'en sortir vivante, tu sais, mais à présent, je me dis que ça aurait sûrement été mieux que je meure à cet instant. Ça m'aurait évité ma décadence à venir. Et vous m'auriez pleuré.

Et puis des pas résonnèrent à nouveau dans la pièce et la voix hautaine de la femme s'éleva à nouveau :

« Tout est bon, annonça-t-elle. Nous pouvons y aller. »

On se croyait invincible… Dieu qu'on ne l'était pas.

« Debout Sang-de-Bourbe ! C'est l'heure ! »

J'étais vivante et c'était ça le pire. Le Mangemort me tira violemment en avant sans se soucier de mon bras qui était certainement cassé et qui me faisait atrocement mal, peut-être même qu'il me redressa par ce bras parce qu'il savais parfaitement bien qu'il me faisait ainsi souffrir et que ça le faisait rire de m'entendre gémir, en tout cas, le fait est que je me retrouvai bientôt debout, chancelante sur mes jambes tremblantes avec toujours un trou noir pour seule vision et la pointe d'une baguette contre mon cou. Tu sais Harry, à ces moment là, je crois qu'on oublie jusqu'à notre nom tant la peur nous noue le ventre et nous empêche d'avancer.

« Prête pour le voyage, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

La voix du deuxième Mangemort me sembla tout aussi familière que l'autre. Des anciens Serpentards, Théodore Nott peut-être. L'ébauche d'un sourire amer apparut sur mes lèvres meurtries.

« Ça te fait plaisir ? lâcha le premier Mangemort contre mon oreille. À l'avoir sût, nous serions venu bien plus tôt mais je ne suis pas sûr que d'ici dix minutes tu sourie encore ainsi. Dommage, dans d'autres circonstances, tu aurais peut-être eu ta chance. »

L'autre Mangemort se rapprocha :

« Allons y maintenant. », ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Je ne voyais toujours rien mais je sentis un Mangemort, le même qu'au début certainement, m'agripper contre elle et, ensemble, nous transplanâmes.

Où ? Je n'en sais rien. À peine étions nous arrivés que nous repartions. Et ainsi de suite. Pour brouiller les pistes et, tu vois Harry, je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi proche de toi et je t'ai maudis, je t'ai haïs parce qu'à cet instant, je savais que ce n'était pas pour mes origines moldues et j'étais transportée dans tous les sens comme un vulgaire parquet, non, c'était simplement parce que j'étais la meilleure amie du Survivant.

Je crois que j'ai serré les dents encore et fermé les yeux très fort même si ça ne changeait rien au voile noir qui s'élevait devant moi. Et puis j'ai prié ce Dieu en lequel croient les moldus, mes ongles se sont enfoncés dans ma chair et je me suis retenue de pleurer. J'ai rassemblé mes dernières forces pour ne pas m'écrouler sur le Mangemort quand nous nous sommes enfin arrêté et j'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais de visualiser Ron et tous les bons moments que nous avions passé ensemble pour ne pas perdre pied. J'ai respiré très fort mais je ne me suis pas débattue. Et, après quelques ordres lancés par-ci par-là, le voile s'est enfin levé.

Le couloir où je me trouvais était presque aussi sombre que le sortilège. Devant moi, la jeune femme abaissa sa baguette, son regard toujours fixé sur moi, me défiant presque d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Derrière moi, le Mangemort avec qui j'avais transplané me relâcha brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques pas en direction de son compagnon.

Le silence était pesant, comme une menace de mort. Je ne savais pas où j'avais atterrit. Le couloir était petit, les murs en pierre étaient dépourvus de tableaux et il n'y avait qu'une immense porte qui se dressait à quelques mètres de moi. Des voix s'en échappaient.

Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la femme. Elle n'avait pas bougé et de sa capuche s'échappaient quelques boucles blondes. Elle semblait pourtant tellement plus jeune que moi…

« Je vais mourir, hein ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et la sorcière esquissa un sourire ironique :

« Si seulement, Granger, si seulement… »

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit. Alors elle fit un pas vers moi et, tandis que d'un coup de baguette les liens qui m'enserraient les chevilles et les poignets disparaissaient, elle murmura doucement :

« Le Maître est là. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de mourir, ma belle, mais plutôt celle de souffrir. Avance ! »

Alors j'ai avancé. Voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Je ne tremblais même plus, je ne sentais plus la douleur, j'avais juste les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et le cœur prêt à exploser. Nous sommes entrés dans une immense pièce qui semblait vide.

« Doloris ! »

Encore une fois, le sortilège me frappa avant que je n'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. La femme me lâcha aussitôt et ses deux compagnons firent un pas en arrière. Finalement, tout au fond de cette salle, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un.

Et je suis tombée par terre. Je te jure, Harry, j'ai essayé de ne pas crier, j'ai voulu être forte, juste un instant. Mais ça faisait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Je pleurais, m'étranglant avec mes sanglots et finalement, je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même du mieux que j'ai pu et les secondes semblèrent durer des heures.

Quand j'ai relevé la tête, il était là, devant moi. Voldemort.

La douleur s'est estompée, le silence est arrivé. Et je me suis dit qu'à présent, vraiment, c'était trop tard, j'allais mourir.

_

* * *

_

POV Harry

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement et poussa un long soupir. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et ses yeux fuyaient à présent mon regard.

Je ne cherchai pas à la forcer et attendis patiemment qu'elle veuille bien reprendre son histoire. Cette partie, je la connaissais. Plus au moins. Lorsqu'elle l'avait raconté aux Aurors, elle n'avait pas parlé des Mangemorts, disant qu'elle ne les avait pas bien vu et il semblait y avoir autre chose à présent. J'étais perdu. Les réponses ne venaient pas mais les questions, elles, se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuse et ça me serrait le cœur de me dire que c'était exactement ce qu'Hermione voulait. Me perdre.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Harry, être torturée sans relâche durant deux semaines, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Non, tu ne peux pas prétendre l'imaginer. La douleur ne vient même plus, tu sais. Le sang est partout et toi, tu es là à te demander sans cesse quand est-ce qu'enfin ils se décideront à te tuer. Ils voulaient des renseignements sur l'Ordre, évidemment. Je n'en n'avais pas beaucoup mais je n'ai rien dit. À aucun moment. Et les sortilèges se faisaient plus nombreux, j'en devenais folle, tu comprends ? Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout, complètement détruire autant physiquement que mentalement.

– Je…, tentai-je.

– Tais toi, cracha-t-elle. Garde ta pitié, souviens toi qu'à présent, tu me hais. »

Hermione s'humecta les lèvres et se leva à nouveau de sa chaise. Elle se mit alors à faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce, me tournant ostensiblement le dos.

« Ecoute Hermione, tu savais que… que si j'avais su où te trouver, si j'avais pu venir, je serais venu.

– Je m'en fou, Potter. Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. Tu n'est pas venu me sauver, t'as failli à ton rôle d'héro parfait mais je n'en suis pas morte pour autant, tu vois. »

Elle s'énervait, le ton de sa voix s'élevait un peu plus à chaque mot mais je ne dis rien. Il fallait attendre que ça passe, ça passait toujours. Thelisa était pareille, elle boudait, tapait du pied puis la minutes suivant, faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

En effet, Hermione ne tarda pas à se rasseoir face à moi :

« Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi moi et pas Ginny, murmura-t-elle. Et je m'en suis toujours voulue de ne pas avoir été plus forte ce jour là, ni les autres, de m'être mise à hurler, à pleurer, à supplier… C'est comme si je n'avais plus était moi-même durant ces instants. »

Elle leva ses yeux chocolat sur moi :

« C'est stupide, Ron l'a cherché, mais… Après, quand il est mort qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus personne dans l'appartement, est-ce que vous avez retrouvé ma bague de fiançailles ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Son visage ressemblait soudain à celui d'une petite fille, comme si elle plaçait tous ses espoirs en ma réponse. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu as retrouvé ma bague ? »

La fameuse bague.

« Euh… »

J'eu la brusque vision de Ginny qui la jetait dans le feu de cheminée en compagnie de plusieurs dizaine de photos. Elle avait brûlé toute les affaire d'Hermione, qui lui étaient tombée sous la main. Une façon comme une autre de se venger, d'apaiser sa colère, sa souffrance.

« Harry ? », insista-t-elle.

J'haussai les épaules :

« Non. »

Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge de rien du tout. Après tout, cette bague ne voulait plus rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je grimaçai et croisai le regard perçant d'Hermione. Elle me lorgna quelques secondes puis finit par secouer la main.

« Tant pis dans ce cas. »

Elle savait que je mentais, évidemment. Mais tant pis, oui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au bout des deux semaines ? », repris-je.

Hermione me sourit :

« J'ai eu de la visite. Il faut croire que mon silence avait commencé à exaspérer Voldemort. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas é ce que je sois aussi tenace. Alors il m'a fait l'honneur de descendre me parler. »

Elle eut un petit rire sec et secoua ses cheveux comme pour les remettre en place. Je l'observai en silence. Depuis le début de son histoire, une pointe d'amertume perçait dans sa voix tremblante. Elle parlait d'un ton trop cynique qui ne lui allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches, hein, Hermione ? », murmurai-je.

Ça la fit rire et ses yeux se plissèrent. Comme avant.

« Moi ? Oh ! Beaucoup de chose, Harry, beaucoup de choses. Mais tu sais, finalement, ce sont des choses qui arrivent à tout le monde et même mon plus grand secret, tu es capable de le comprendre si seulement tu ouvrais un peu les yeux.

– Ah oui ? En effet, je connais beaucoup de monde qui tuent leur mari juste après avoir eu un enfant ! Juste au moment où vous pouviez enfin vous aimez et…

– Arrête, Harry ! coupa-t-elle. C'est là que tu as tout faux. Au fond de toi, tu n'arrives pas à accepter que je puisse plus aimer Ron. Ben quoi, tu crois que la vie est aussi simple ? Qu'on rencontre l'âme sœur dès la première fois, que l'amitié devient amour ? Non. Dans ta tête, c'est inconcevable que si je l'ai tué, c'est parce que je le haïssais, tu comprends ? Et encore maintenant, je le hais, je le hais ! »

Sa voix avait pris des intonations hystériques, elle cria la dernière phrase en me fusillant du regard mais à peine les mots avaient-ils passé ses lèvres qu'elle sembla soudain désemparée dans cette cellule avec ses vêtement gris trop grand sur son corps d'enfant et ses cheveux décoiffés.

« Je le hais…, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

– Pourquoi ? »

Hermione se crispa, détourna le regard puis reprit son récit en ignorant soigneusement ma question.

« Voldemort n'est pas descendu seul ce jour-là. Il voulait me punir et punir quelqu'un d'autre par la même occasion… »

* * *

Mais qui donc peut bien arriver ? Que de suspens, dans cette fic ! (genre, faites au moins semblant xD)

Bref, une p'tite **review** pour la route ?

Je vais essayé de faire plus vite pour la suite, sérieusement, je sais que c'est horrible attendre cent cinquante mille ans pour une suite mais que voulez-vous, je crois que c'est définitif : je suis une lente. Pardooon.

À toute !

Ana'


	3. Chapitre II

Bonsoir !

Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voilà le prochain chapitre, enfin là, tout beau tout prêt, tout bien corriger xD

C'est la rentrée alors du coup, j'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire (triste la vie. Surtout que je commence déjà à rien comprendre ni en chimie ni en math. Rappelez moi pourquoi j'ai pris math avancé alors que je suis une grosse merde ? Ah oui, parce qu'en plus d'être une merde en science, j'ai aussi des moments de folie, notament lors des inscriptions huhu)

Bref, trève de bavardage, je vous avais promis un Drago, le Drago est là !

Pas trop méchant _pour le moment _(précisons le, pas que vous vous fassiez des illusions). On l'aime, notre petit blond ! Pas adorable non-plus, faut pas croire. Drago laisse tomber sa méchanceté que quand ça l'arrange, c'est ça les salauds dans la vie **:D** Et donc, ici, ça l'arrange bien.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très très plaisir ! Alors merci à : **Goodbooks'sky**, **Valalyeste**, **Dragohermione**, **Night-Butterfly83**, **SyanSyaoran**, **LunDer**, **Diane**, **Lili.Draco**.**Malfoy**,** Miss Chanandelor Bong**, **Johanna**, **Obscura**, **Lolie**, **Floreole**, **Margaux.R.**, **Nacao**, **Elodu92**, **Emeraude-chan**, **ExosS**, **Victoria** **Shaw** et **Chonchon** !

Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fic plait autant ! J'e vous jure, c'est stressant, j'ai toujours peur de vous décevoir, que vous vous attendiez au grand truc alors que pas du tout.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi, on l'avait tous compris je crois.

**Titre :** Idylle

**Résumé :** « Tonton Harry, pourquoi ma maman a tué mon papa ? » HGDM

**Rating :** Ca reste K pour ce chapitre... Mais plus pour longtemps Xd

Et puis, un grand merci à **ElavielTini** pour m'accorder un peu de son temps à corriger mes chapitres !

Bonne lecture à tous !

_

* * *

_

POV Hermione

Des voix s'élevaient autours de moi. Des plaintes incessantes qui devenaient soit plus forte dans l'espoir fou d'être entendue, soit qui n'étaient plus que des murmures, faibles, bien trop faibles, et qui finissaient par se taire, définitivement mortes.

La mienne commençait à faiblir. Je n'étais pas encore au bord de la mort même si je l'attendais presque, mais je la sentais s'infiltrer peu à peu en moi lorsque je fermais très fort les yeux. Mes mains ne se desserraient plus, à quoi bon, je me tenais recroquevillée dans un coin de la cellule et j'attendais.

Je t'attendais, toi. Je me disais que l'Ordre du Phénix n'allait quand même pas m'abandonner moi dans ce cauchemars, hein ? Qu'il viendrait bien, tôt ou tard. Je me raccrochais à cette idée comme un noyé à sa planche de survie.

_Ils vont bientôt arriver, t'en fait pas. Faudrait pas que tu te laisses aller juste avant d'être libérée, hein ? Laisse leur un jour, tu vas voir. Encore un jour et ils seront là._

J'imagine que c'est là le dernier espoir du condamné à mort. On attend tous un miracle et le miracle se fait attendre. Un peu trop. Et puis il est trop tard et on ne peut plus prétendre à rien. Tu cherchais les Hocruxes avec Ron et les autres membres étaient bien trop occupés à sauver des vies pour se préoccuper d'une personne certainement déjà morte, n'est-ce pas ?

T'en fais pas Harry, je le sais et tes mensonges ne servent plus à rien, je l'ai ai déjà entendu trop de fois il y a neuf ans de cela.

Donc, on a le tableau : une fille à moitié morte au fond d'un cachot, des morts pour de bon tout autours d'elle, des Mangemorts prêts à la tuer au moindre ordre et, tout en haut de la hiérarchie, un grand méchant du nom de Voldemort prêt à tuer le monde entier.

Magnifique. Pathétique.

J'avais faim. Personne ne se souciait de me donner régulièrement à manger, le pain et l'eau venaient lorsque quelqu'un se rappelait, parfois, que dans les cachots, il y avait des êtres humains prêts à tout pour manger.

Une fois par jour, j'entendais des pas se rapprocher de ma cellule et quand les clés tintaient trois fois, je savais déjà que c'était pour moi. Alors les _Doloris_ pleuvaient. Interminables. Pourtant, les Mangemorts ne me touchaient jamais. Ils faisaient leur petit travail de loin sans se salir les mains et une fois que j'avais bien crié, ils s'en allaient dire au Lord que je ne voulais toujours pas parler. À la fin, c'en était presque devenu une habitude. Je n'espérais plus être oubliée, j'étais un pion bien trop important.

Deux semaines après ma capture, c'est donc le _grand_ Voldemort en personne qui vint me rendre une petite visite, lassé par mes silences. Et accompagné par le non moins grand Lucius Malefoy.

Tu te souviens de sa voix, Harry ? Ce timbre glacial rempli de promesses éternelles de mort et de souffrance. Ce raclement qui se délecte de la peur des autres…

« Ainsi donc, voici la fameuse Sang-de-Bourbe qui sert de meilleure amie à Potter, hein… Eh bien, on a vu mieux, même pour une moldue… »

Je me crispai lorsque Voldemort fit un pas en avant et tendit un long doigt fin vers mon visage :

« Regarde moi, Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Toi aussi, Harry, tu aurais obéit si tu avais su que ça pouvait te laisser quelques minutes de vie supplémentaire.

« Bien. »

Voldemort se racla la gorge, satisfait de voir que j'étais totalement soumise, et se tourna vers son Mangemort :

« Et maintenant, mon cher Lucius… Tu as échoué au ministère et ton fils n'est toujours pas capable de tuer quoi que ce soit, pas même un moldu ! Ça se prétend être un Malefoy, hein ? »

Lucius baissa les yeux et je le vis se crisper brusquement.

« Maître, je…

– Je ne veux pas le savoir. Alors, est-ce qu'un Malefoy peut se prétendre supérieur à une petite moldue ? _Doloris_ ! »

Deux éclairs ont jaillit de sa baguette. L'un pour moi, l'autre pour Lucius. Et je t'assure, Harry, que les Doloris infligés par les Mangemorts n'étaient rien comparé à ceux de Voldemort. De simples chatouilles.

Cette douleur là était dix fois pire. Ça m'a enveloppé entière, mes ongles se sont enfoncées dans mes paumes et le sang à jaillit. Mais ça, ça ne faisait pas mal. Ma vue s'est troublée et je n'avais même plus la force de crier, juste de gémir pitoyablement, crachant mes sanglots. En face de moi, Lucius serrait les dents. Pas un cri ne s'échappait de ses lèvres et je crois que je l'ai admiré juste l'espace d'une seconde.

Il était heureux, par contre, Voldemort. Dieu comme il aimait ça.

« Maître ! »

L'appel nous a tous fait sursauter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a arrêté sa petite séance de torture. Ça, par contre, ça ne lui plût pas. Je vis ses yeux se rétrécir et Lucius Malefoy blêmir en entendant la voix se faire plus proche.

C'est là que je compris qui venait à notre rencontre.

« Maître ! Père ! Avery est blessé, il a été attaqué au même temps que les Lestrange il y a quelques minutes et… »

Le regard de Drago Malefoy croisa le mien rempli de larmes et il s'arrêta net. Je vis ses lèvres frémirent et Voldemort se redressa :

« Un attaque, dis-tu, jeune Malefoy ? », susurra-t-il en abaissant sa baguette.

Le jeune homme détourna immédiatement ses yeux des miens et il rougit brusquement, honteux de s'être intéressé à moi ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde.

« Oui mon Seigneur. », souffla-t-il.

Voldemort hocha lentement la tête et Lucius Malefoy soupira ; de soulagement sans doute.

Ils sont partis tous les trois, ensemble, la tête haute. Lucius avançait comme si de rien n'était ; ils m'ont laissé barbouillée de larmes et de sang, des sanglots toujours coincé au fond de la gorge. Je n'étais pas encore morte. Je me suis répété ça une fois, deux fois, cent fois…

Et ça faisait mal. Mal partout parce que je saignais de partout et que je m'étais effondrée par terre, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

J'ai repensé au regard que m'avais lancé Malefoy. Je me suis aussi souvenue qu'en première année, il avait voulu être ton ami et je me suis demandée si j'avais été ici si tu lui aurais serré la main. Des petits détails futiles.

Puis j'ai fermé les yeux sur mon enfer, perdant sans doute connaissance.

« Granger ! Merde, Granger, réveille toi ! »

La voix paraissait trop lointaine, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. J'étais bien là, moi et je voulais juste oublier.

« Granger ! »

Malefoy.

Cette constatation me frappa de plein fouet et me sortit immédiatement de l'espèce de transe où je m'étais inconsciemment plongée. Pourtant, lorsque je cherchais ce visage familier, il n'y avait personne.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer parce que je me rendais compte tout à coup à quel point j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un vienne me voir, n'importe qui pourvu qu'il ait un lien avec mon passé, ma vie, même si c'était mon pire ennemi…

« Je suis là, Granger. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est une cape d'invisibilité. »

Et, effectivement, une main apparut presque aussitôt, suivie d'une tête blonde. Il grimaça et jeta un regard circulaire autours de nous, visiblement stressé.

« Comment….

– Tais toi, pas le temps. Ecoute moi, Granger : je vais te sortir d'ici, d'accord ? Non, ne pose pas de questions, suis-moi, c'est tout.

– Je…

– Fais moi confiance. Je connais ce manoir mieux que personne, mieux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est chez moi. Alors viens. »

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me mettre debout, vraiment. Mes jambes tremblaient et je m'écroulai à moitié sur Malefoy lorsqu'il m'enveloppa de sa cape tout en me tenant fermement.

« Pas un bruit, hein. Et on ne prend personne en chemin, c'est clair ? Personne. »

J'hochai la tête sans trop croire à ce qui m'arrivait avant de faire un pas hésitant en avant.

À côté de moi, Malefoy rouvrit doucement la porte de ma cellule et, cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité, je le suivis docilement à travers les couloirs.

Cette nuit là, Mr Olliver était encore vivant. Mais je n'ai rien dit et je suis passé devant sa cellule la tête baissée, honteuse.

Je ne me souviens que très peu des lieux par lesquels nous sommes passé. Je m'agrippais à Malefoy du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas tomber, les yeux à moitié fermés et il faisait nuit noire alors les détails du Manoir des Malefoy, excuse moi de ne pas y avoir prêter une grande attention, hein.

Mais je me souviens de cette immense porte noire, protégée par une multitude de sorts que Malefoy ouvrit sans difficulté avant de faire un pas en arrière et de me détacher doucement de lui.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? », murmurai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et détourna la tête :

« Dès que tu auras passé cette porte, tu pourras transplaner Granger.

– Mais, et les autre Mangemort ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ?

– Arrête avec tes questions stupides, tu veux ! Tu es libre alors tires-toi d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne débarque. Oh, et une dernière chose, Granger : ma famille n'a jamais rien eu avoir avec ton enlèvement, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'hochai la tête, voulu le remercie mais la porte s'était déjà refermée et il était loin à présent.

J'ai fais un pas en avant. Je me rappelle de l'air frais sur mon visage, des hululements d'une chouette et de la chaleur des larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

Et puis j'ai transplané.

Tu connais la suite de ma nuit, Harry. Tu te souviens, quand je suis arrivée au QG de l'Ordre, tu m'as serré tellement fort dans tes bras, tu pleurais et tu riais au même temps… Et tu as bredouillé tes excuses minables mais j'étais tellement heureuse que je pleurais avec toi et je te croyais, je vous croyais tous.

Le goût d'un thé trop sucré tard dans la nuit, les ronronnement de mon chat… On se délecte de petits riens après ce genre d'expérience.

Je fermai les yeux.

Enfin. J'étais là, avec vous, et vivante. J'avais encore cette boule au ventre mais vous m'aviez soigné, tu te souviens ? Pendant une semaine, j'étais restée alitée en répétant que je voulais voir Ron, juste Ron, rien que Ron et je devais être pitoyable à pleurer tout le temps. Et à pleurer encore lorsque tu me répondais doucement que Ron n'était pas là, qu'il était parti en mission pour l'Ordre avec son père.

Tant pis.

Une couverture bien chaude, quelques larmes que d'autres s'empressaient d'essayer, des sourires, des embrassades… Un bonheur perdu qui sonnait faux.

Et je me disais : _C'est fini, tu vois, c'est fini, tout va bien._

Mais non. Et je crois qu'inconsciemment, je savais déjà que cette histoire était loin d'être finie, que Malefoy ne m'avait certainement pas libéré sans raison, qu'il n'était pas un méchant transformé soudainement en prince charmant pour mes beaux yeux. Ce n'est pas le genre des Serpentards.

Les Malefoy sont des connards qui savent parfaitement où sont leurs intérêts et quoi faire pour atteindre leurs buts. C'est un truc inné chez eux qu'ils se transmettent de générations en générations.

Et vous… Qu'est-ce que tu crois Harry ? Vos sourires sonnaient faux, il y avait comme une pointe d'amertume et de peur au bout des rires.

Parce que vous aviez vidé mon appartement, jeté presque toutes mes affaires et fait votre deuil.

En deux semaines.

Tu t'en souviens, hein, de ça, aussi, j'espère ? Et quand je suis revenue, vous m'avez trouvé un petit appartement perdu au milieu de nulle part où vous m'avez enfermé sans me dire ce qui se passait dans l'Ordre.

Hop ! J'aurais dû être morte alors vous avez comme si je l'étais vraiment.

Un appartement minable où je devais mettre l'eau à chauffer et où personne ne pouvait me trouver, soi-disant. Simple protection.

C'est cela, oui….

_

* * *

_

POV Harry

« Arrête de parler comme si nous t'avions tous abandonné ! C'est faux, tu le sais ! »

Je tremblais. Butais sur mes mots, comme si je n'étais pas sûr de leur véridicité. Mais si, pourtant. Et je rajoutai :

« Et puis, c'est toi la coupable. C'est toi qui as tué Ron… »

Hermione secoua la main d'un geste vague et fronça le nez :

« Regarde toi, Harry ! lâcha-t-elle. Tu es pathétique à essayer de ne pas te sentir coupable ! Tu veux me renvoyer toutes les fautes parce que ça te tue de savoir que tu n'es pas aussi blanc que tu ne le prétends ! C'est pour ça que tu es venu. Juste pour ça. Tu t'en fous des raisons qui m'ont poussé à tuer Ron, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était pouvoir mieux me haïr en voyant ma décadence !

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi, grinçai-je. Tu es rentrée complètement parano, persuadée que des Mangemorts te suivaient et allaient te tuer ! Moi aussi je m'en souviens, tu vois ! Et tu répétais qu'on n'avait rien fait et qu'on continuait à ne rien faire ! Tu t'es effondrée dans les bras de Ginny avant de refuser de nous dire comment tu avais réussis à t'échapper. Ensuite, lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés, tu as baragouiné une histoire où un Mangemort avait oublié de refermer la porte de ta cellule en partant, histoire à laquelle personne n'a cru. Mais comme tu étais ma meilleure amie, les Aurors n'ont pas insisté. Pourquoi tu ne la raconte pas, hein, cette partie ? »

Je voulais la déstabiliser, lui faire perdre ce petit sourire cassant qui traînait au coin de ses lèvres. Mais non. Et à chacun de mes mots, Hermione souriait un peu plus.

« Parce que c'est mon histoire, répondit-elle. Et que je ne raconte donc que ce que je veux bien raconter. Estime toi déjà heureux de ce que tu sais ! »

Evidemment.

La jeune femme s'étira lentement puis croisa les jambes sur sa chaise :

« Donc, je disais, reprit-elle, que les Malefoy ne faisaient jamais rien sans rien. Alors maintenant, tu vois, je vais être gentille avec toi Harry et continuer mon histoire parce que finalement, tu m'amuses avec tes grands airs. Et le meilleur reste à venir. Oui, parce que deux semaines plus tard, devine qui vint frapper à ma porte, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité ? »

Je blêmis, entrevoyant soudain des réponses à d'autres questions que j'avais oubliées. Et Hermione rit, mais d'un rire amer, à ce souvenir.

_

* * *

_

POV Hermione

« Malefoy ? »

Il n'attendit pas que je le laisse passer et fit un pas en avant, me forçant à reculer brusquement. Il referma ensuite la porte non sans avoir vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivis. Il parcourut d'abord mon salon du regard et pencha distraitement la tête avant de se tourner vers moi qui me tenais toujours immobile, pâle devant la porte. Alors seulement il prit la parole :

« Bonsoir, Granger. »

Sa voix était rauque, un peu hachée. Je me crispai :

« Mais… Comment… Comment as-tu su où je vivais ?

– Sous-estimerais-tu un Serpentard, ma chère ? J'ai beaucoup de talents cachés, tu sais, et te retrouver n'a pas été la mission la plus difficile à laquelle on m'ait confronté.

– On ? »

Il me lança un sourire ironique et haussa les épaules.

« C'est très… cosy, déclara-t-il en jetant un regard entendu en direction de mon salon presque vide.

– N'est-ce pas. C'est parce que personne ne voulait garder une rescapée recherchée par tous les Mangemorts du pays, crachai-je.

– Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde venant de personne comme Potter. »

Je serrai les lèvres et m'approchai lentement de lui :

« Ce n'est pas sa faute, dis-je. Mais toi, dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

– Pas grand-chose. Juste quelques petits détails à régler avec toi, mais pas de quoi t'affoler, ma chère. Tu ne me proposes pas un café ? Non parce que je ne bois pas d'alcool après minuit. », ajouta-t-il en lorgnant mon bar misérable du regard.

Je ne répondis pas.

À nouveau, il me lança un sourire narquois puis désigna l'unique fauteuil du salon :

« Bien, puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à m'inviter à m'asseoir non plus, j'imagine que nous resterons donc debout, n'est-ce pas ?

– Malefoy… Tu devrais partir. Les Aurors surveillent ma maison et…

– Oh ! Granger ! coupa-t-il en ricanant. Ne t'en fais pas, voyons, tu crois vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour me faire attraper par des vulgaires Aurors débutants ?

– Arrête de sous-estimer tout le monde ! Ils me surveillent ! Et pas seulement parce que les Mangemorts sont à ma recherche ! Alors vas-t-en ! »

Je lui désignai la porte du doigt avec la soudaine peur au ventre à l'idée que les Aurors arrivent. Mais Malefoy secoua négativement la tête sans se départir de son sourire :

« Pas avant que tu n'aies rempli ta dette, très chère. »

Ma dette. Évidemment. Ce n'était pas plus compliquer que ça, c'était un mot courant dans la bouche d'un Malefoy et c'était une consonance que je m'étais attendue à entendre. Pourquoi sinon ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauver ?

Et pourtant, je me crispai brusquement en répétant ce mot dans ma tête. Pour lui donner un sens.

« Je vais prendre ton silence comme un 'D'accord', ironisa Malefoy. Alors s'il te plaît, assied toi, je suis fatigué d'être debout.

– Je… Tu ne peux pas ! Une dette ! Mais j'ai… Malefoy, je ne peux rien faire…

– Oh que si tu peux faire quelque chose. Beaucoup même. Après tout, tu me dois une vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser, surtout maintenant qu'il m'avait prouvé qu'il était parfaitement capable de me retrouver. M'envoyer au fond de la forêt, évidemment, quelle idée stupide ! Alors la cage s'était refermée et je n'ai rien vu venir.

Une dette, qu'il disait en souriant le Malefoy même si son sourire paraissait un peu forcé.

« Une seule chose, concédai-je d'une voix tremblante. Une et après tu ne reviendra plus de voir, n'est-ce pas ? On sera quitte.

– Bien entendu. Et tu le sais, Granger, dit-il avant que je n'aie eu le temps de rajouter quelque chose, que je suis un homme d'honneur. »

Je l'ai haï si fort, Harry… Tu n'imagines même pas. Il me tenait dans ses filets et, sincèrement, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait me faire, nous faire, si jamais je refusais.

Alors je me suis assise en face de lui, les mains moites, et j'ai attendu qu'il se décide à parler.

« Je te préviens, je ne tue personne, je ne torture personne ni rien, hein. »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

« Ne sois pas parano, Granger. Voilà : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se doute bien que quelqu'un t'a aidé à t'enfuir. Et je suis parmi les premiers suspects puisque tu te trouvais chez moi et que nous nous connaissions déjà. Donc, il va falloir que je lui prouve ma loyauté, encore une fois. Et pour cela, je dois lui livrer une information que les autres ne pourraient pas avoir, ou du moins pas tout de suite. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi. Dis moi quand aura lieu la prochaine attaque de l'Ordre du Phénix et ne me regarde pas comme ça, Granger. C'est en quelque sorte à ton tour de me sauver la vie et si tu me donnes des informations fausses, je sais que tu auras très longtemps ma mort sur la conscience. »

Puis il s'est tu et j'ai hoché la tête.

C'est con, hein. Maintenant, Harry, tu sais que si les Mangemorts étaient au courant de votre attaque près de Poudlard, c'était à cause de moi. Vous avez voulu me faire sortir de votre vie, me mettre à part mais il y avait quand même des mots, des dates qui sortaient lorsque je venais au QG.

Malefoy m'a sauvé la vie et tu me connais, je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il m'a dit était vrai pas plus que je ne connais ce qui se cachait derrière son sourire mais, après ça, j'ai commencé à tout lui raconter. Il est allé me cherché une tasse de thé et je me suis sentie si faible, Harry, à sangloter de la sorte devant mon ennemi… Son sourire me narguait mais ici, personne ne venait me voir, pas même toi ou Ron.

Oui, Malefoy était mon ennemi. Un Mangemort qui avait causé la mort de Dumbledore, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, le neveu de celle qui avait tué Sirius. Mais il m'a écouté parler. Et, tu vois, on a rassemblé ensemble les bribes de conversation que j'avais entendu. Quand il a été sûr de la date de la prochaine attaque, il s'est levé, a reposé sa tasse de thé et a hoché la tête, prêt à partir.

Mais évidemment, la soirée ne s'est pas terminée aussi facilement.

* * *

Vous savez quoi ?? Prochain chapitre... **Raiting M** très certainement !  
(Haan, jvous vois bande de pervers, mais jvous préviens, jsuis pas très douée pour écrire ça alors vous attendez pas trop au grand truc. Ca sera du M version euuh soft)

À bientôt, mes cocos ! Pleins de bisous

Ana'


	4. Chapitre III

Hum, bonjour ?

Okay okay, mille excuse, vous voyez, je me jette à vos pieds, pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis une horrible glandue qui avance à 1km/h et qui est incapable d'écrire plus d'une ligne par mois faute d'imagination plus que de temps.

Donc oui, je suis une grosse nulle et je m'excuse vraiment. Vous me pardonnez, hein ?

En plus, j'me suis replongée dans HP 7 en français et c'est encore pire parce que nooon, elle avait pas de droit de tuer certains de mes chéris... Je hais JKR vous savez ?  
Parce qu'en plus... en plus, à l'épilogue... et bah Drago... MON Drago, enfin NOTRE Drago, hein **Margounette**... il est CHAUVE !! Chauuuuve, vous imaginez ? Drago sans ses cheveux... (pars en dépression).

Je hais JKR presque autant que mon prof de chimie (ce qui n'est pas peu dire, j'peux vous l'avouer)

Sinon, merci à vous qui me pousser à ne pas écouter en chimie pour réfléchir à la suite de l'histoire. Alors merci : **Chonchon**,** Valalyeste**,** Night-Butterfly83**,** Allis13**,** Goodbooks'sky, Elodu92, Maigane**,** Claire, Pauapu**,** Le Saut de l'Ange, Amy, Margaux.R.**,** GinnyPotter02**,** Lili.Draco.Malfoy**, **Emeraude-chan**,** ExosS**,** Johanna**,** Victoria Saw**,** LunDer** et **Petitefolle.**

J'espère que j'ai oublié de répondre à personne dans ceux qui sont inscrit. Là, sur le coup, j'ai le doute. Alors si je vous ai oublié, vous avez le droit de me maudire jusqu'à la vingtième génération mais sachez quand même que je vous aime **:D**

Et puis finalement, pour le M... Huhu, j'ai honte xD Le M microscopique et inexistant... vous allez me tuer, y'a pas vraiment de M pour pas dire que y'en a pas du tout. J'arrivais pas à l'écrire T.T alors j'ai fait ça différemment.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi, on l'avait tous compris je crois.

**Titre :** Idylle

**Résumé :** « Tonton Harry, pourquoi ma maman a tué mon papa ? » HGDM

**Rating :** Euuh... T ? Y'a quoi juste avant T ? De toute façon, pour ce que ça change...

Merci à **ElavielTini** pour m'accorder un peu de son temps à corriger mes chapitres ! Et encore joyeux anniversaire en retard d'un jour **:D**

Bonne lecture à tous !

_

* * *

_

POV Harry

Hermione s'arrêta et s'humecta lentement les lèvres en me dévisageant. Je me crispai, les yeux baissés sur la table en fer. Elle savourait.

J'eu l'impression que depuis qu'elle avait été enfermée, elle n'avait fait que ça : attendre que je vienne la voir pour me le cracher au visage. C'était elle. C'était à cause d'elle. Elle était l'espion qu'on n'avait jamais soupçonné. Elle… et Malefoy. Oh oui qu'elle savourait, et comment.

« Un problème, Harry ? », susurra-t-elle en souriant.

Fière d'elle. C'était sa petite vengeance personnelle et elle prenait un malin plaisir à me faire un peu plus mal à chaque mot. C'était ça. Je la dévisageais lentement. Elle voulait me rendre fou, comme me faire partager cette folie qui s'était formée peu à peu en elle. Et chaque fois qu'elle me racontait son histoire, elle se libérait d'un poids en me le passant. Avec le sourire.

Je serrai les points, le cœur battant.

« Salope. »

C'était parti d'un coup et ça a résonné trop fort dans la pièce. Je n'ai même pas reconnu ma voix.

Hermione blêmit. À peine. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme pour mieux réfléchir à la réaction que j'attendais d'elle et faire tout le contraire. Évidemment. Alors son sourire s'accentua :

« Tu crois ? ricana-t-elle. Dans ce cas, que fais-tu encore ici ? Cours vite au ministère demander à ce qu'on rouvre mon dossier pour que je puisse recevoir le baiser du Détracteur que ton témoignage m'avait évité lors du premier procès. Dépêche toi, voyons. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu ne le feras jamais parce que tu n'es qu'un lâche Harry Potter. Ah oui, il est bien beau le héro qui a sauvé le monde mais qui n'est même pas capable d'affronter ses démons et de venger la mort de son meilleur ami. Paraît que c'est l'amour qui t'a fait gagner contre Voldemort. Mais tu sais, chéri, l'amour, ça peut aussi te détruire.

– C'est toi qui me parles d'amour ? Toi qui… qui as tout foutu en l'air pour je ne sais quoi, toi qui as brisé ton monde, qui nous as trahis ?

– C'est un grand mot que tu utilises là, Potter, ironisa-t-elle. Parce qu'on peut aussi se demander qui entre toi et moi a le plus été trahi. Qui était vraiment seul.

– Tu nous as vendu à Voldemort ! », hurlai-je soudainement.

Elle ne sursauta pas lorsque mon poing s'abattit violemment sur la table, juste devant elle. Et Hermione resta toujours immobile quand je me levai, renversant ma chaise, et me rapprochai d'elle, la forçant à se relever en lui enserrant les poignets.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça, hein ? Comment…

– Tu es pitoyable. », cracha-t-elle simplement sans chercher à se défendre.

Alors je ne vis même pas ma main se lever et aller frapper le visage de la jeune femme. Son sourire se figea.

Il y eu une seconde de silence. Nous nous regardâmes sans trop savoir quoi penser ni quoi dire.

C'était la première fois. La première fois que je perdais à ce point mes moyen ; la première fois que je ressentais cette vague de haine envers elle. Je me mis légèrement à trembler en laissant retomber mon bras.

Hermione avait les lèvres crispées, son regard vacillait. Je ressentis une étrange autosatisfaction à la voir ainsi : elle redevenait humaine et ça, je connaissais, je savais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

« Tu es content, Potter ? grimaça-t-elle. Oh, tu m'as frappé, enfin. Tu en mourrais d'envie depuis le début, depuis huit ans, quand j'ai tué l'imbécile qui te servait de meilleur ami, hein !

– Tais toi.

– Je crois aussi, oui. Rentre chez toi alors, ça ne sert plus à rien. Va retrouver ta gentille petite vie de con avec ta gentille femme et tes gentils gosses qui t'idolâtre pour ce que tu n'es pas. Mais je ne voudrais pas briser cette apparence idyllique qui fait de toi un héro. »

Je ne répondis rien. Le sentiment apaisant qui m'avait envahit repartit aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, ne laissant qu'un vide en moi. Et je me sentis ridicule. Pendant plus de deux moi, j'avais harcelé le ministre, le directeur de la prison, tout le monde afin d'obtenir une rencontre avec Hermione. Et enfin, j'avais réussis, j'étais là, devant elle, à entrevoir une infime partie de la vérité ; ce n'était pas pour partir au milieu, il restait toujours autant de vieux démons à tuer.

« Excuse moi…, soufflai-je alors très doucement.

– Pardon ?

– Tu as très bien entendu. Je m'excuse, je… je ne voulais pas te frapper, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Ni maintenant, ni avant. Voilà. Je ne savais pas. »

Elle ricana et secoua la tête. Dieu qu'elle était pâle…

« Je ne crois pas à un seul de ces mots, Harry. Tu ne regrettes strictement rien, tu veux juste savoir. T'en fais pas, je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé, avec ou sans excuse. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que la suite, tu vas la détester. Mais je t'interdis de relever la main sur moi, tu m'entends ? Je suis la seule qui puisse répondre à tes questions alors tu vas rester sagement sur ta petite chaise et arrêter de t'exciter tout seul à chaque phrase. »

Je me mordis la langue. Fort. Ne rien dire, surtout pas. Mordre jusqu'au sang, voilà. Et je ne relâchai la pression que lorsque Hermione se rassit et recommença à parler.

_

* * *

_

POV Hermione

La nuit donc. Seuls à seuls, personne pour forcer à se haïr. Malefoy était là, si proche et je tremblais, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il enfilait à nouveau sa cape tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'unique miroir qui ornait mes sombres murs et moi, je restais là sans trop savoir quoi faire à part le regarder disparaître définitivement. Et cette idée m'enserrait le cœur. Lui, il savait tout à présent. Je vais de cracher sur tout ce en quoi je croyais, tout ça pour quelqu'un qui me détestait certainement.

Et l'instant de surprise passé, j'avais peur. De me retrouver seule et de le voir partir aussi, de savoir qu'il irait se fondre dans la nuit pour ne plus revenir.

« Malefoy… Attend. »

Il s'arrêta net en sentant ma main se poser sur son bras. Une main hésitante. Et il recula subitement d'un pas en me toisant légèrement :

« Quoi ? »

Et je me demandais aussi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire, cette fois ? Tu le sais bien, rien n'a changé, les ennemis ne deviennent pas brusquement gentils, ça ne sert à rien.

Mais pourtant…

« Tu reviendras ? », murmurai-je.

Il se dégagea et plissa les yeux :

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère, Granger ?

– Non. Je… je suis seule, tu sais. J'aimerais que…

– Hé ! Te met pas à chialer parce que si t'attends du réconfort de ma part, t'as vraiment mal choisis la personne. Écoute moi : tu resteras toujours une Sang-de-Bourbe à mes yeux – il ouvrit brusquement la porte – Toujours. Te berce pas d'illusion, dans la vie, c'est chacun pour soi et je suis aussi seul que toi. »

_Clac._

La porte se referma sur son regard méprisant.

Ce qui m'est passé par la tête à cet instant là, je n'en es aucune idée. Mais mes doigts se sont crispés sur la poignée, j'ai plissé les yeux, maudis Malefoy et sa famille jusqu'à la vingtième génération…

Puis j'ai rouvert la porte. Brusquement.

Il était juste là, le Serpentard. A trois pas devant moi et quand il a entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il s'est redressé du mur d'où il prenait appuis et m'a lancé un de ces sourires sarcastiques, le même qu'à son arrivée. Les bras croisés il m'a fait un clin d'œil, pas surpris le moins du monde.

« Je savais que tu ferais ça, Granger, susurra-t-il en revenant vers moi. Tu es si prévisible…

– T'es un connard. »

Malefoy eut un léger rire. Il était à moins d'un mètre de moi, appuyé tranquillement contre l'embrasure de ma porte.

« Ne sois pas vulgaire, voyons, Granger. Ça te va si mal…

– Je ne suis pas une Sang-de-Bourbe, sifflai-je. Je suis une sorcière, comme toi, si ce n'est plus puissante, t'entends ? Alors ce n'est pas parce que, dans un élan de folie tu m'as sauvé la vie que… »

Je m'arrêtai subitement lorsque je sentis le doigt de Malefoy sur mes lèvres et reculai en pas en le fusillant du regard.

« Tu parles trop, Granger, déclara-t-il. Et arrête de me lancer ce regard qui se veut méchant et dont je suis censé avoir très peur ; tu es ridicule.

– C'est toi qui es ridicule ! Et puis, je croyais que tu devais partir maintenant, non ? C'est bon, t'as eu ce que tu voulais, t'es tout content avec cette foutue information qui va sûrement causer la mort de gens que j'aime. Tout ce gâchis… »

Ma voix trembla et Malefoy se détourna, l'air profondément blasé :

« Je viens de te dire que les filles qui pleurent dans mes bras, très peu pour moi. Surtout quand je n'ai plus rien à tirer d'elles. », rajouta-t-il.

Silence. Juste le temps de bien comprendre l'information.

Alors j'ai fait comme toi, Harry. Exactement pareil, mais plus fort parce que moi, je n'ai pas eu l'once d'un regret à la fin de mon geste.

Je l'ai frappé. Fort.

Ça a claqué et il a sursauté. M'a lancé un regard étrange, surpris. Puis ses yeux se sont assombrit et il m'a rendu la pareille, ça m'a brûlé la joue et j'ai perdu l'équilibre, m'écorchant la main contre le mur. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas tout récupéré de mon petit voyage dans les cachots de Malefoy.

C'est lui qui m'a vaguement retenu et m'a repoussé en arrière. J'ai entendu ma porte se refermer et Malefoy m'a relevé violemment.

C'est drôle quand on y pense. Ce qui te différencie de Malefoy, tu sais ce que c'est ? La fierté. Tu trouveras toujours quelque chose à regretter, toujours quelque chose pour t'excuser. Lui jamais, plutôt crever.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, Granger, murmura-t-il. Ou je te tue, c'est bien clair ? Je te ramène chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi facilement que je t'ai trouvé et je demanderai alors d'avoir l'honneur de te lancer moi-même l'Avada Kedavra.

– Je n'ai pas peur de toi, hoquetai-je en tentant de me défaire de son emprise. Toi, avec tes grands airs, tu n'es rien. Rien du tout ! »

Ses mains se crispèrent sur moi à ces mots, et il me repoussa en arrière. Je chutai sur le sol en bois en grimaçant.

« Regarde toi, Malefoy, crachai-je en me relevant. Regarde à quel point tu es pathétique ! Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, hein ? Pourquoi, si c'est pour en finir comme ça ?! »

Il revint vers moi et m'empoigna par les épaules. Je me laissai faire, je n'avais plus de force et je sentais du sang couler de mon nez.

« Te sauver, ça n'avait certainement aucun sens. Mais c'est ce qui va suivre qui est important. Parce que tu sais, où que tes amis t'envoient avec l'espoir fou de te cacher, je te retrouverais. Le Seigneur m'a donné pour mission de te retrouver, alors si tu ne veux pas te retourner faire un tour chez moi, je te conseille d'être gentille avec moi, Granger chérie, très, très, très gentille.

– Ramène moi là-bas, alors ! », le défiai-je brutalement en relevant la tête.

Il secoua la tête et se pencha un peu plus vers moi :

« Non, tu peux encore m'être très utile, Granger. Ça serait si dommage de te perdre, surtout maintenant… Parce que tu vois, je me fous de la gratitude du Lord, ça ne sert à rien. Du moins pour l'instant. Alors maintenant que tu es là – il esquissa une moue moqueuse – je serais stupide de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sentais son souffle sur ma joue. Toute ma haine est retombée d'un coup quand je me rendis compte à quel point je m'étais laissé manipulé par Malefoy.

Mes yeux se sont posés sur son visage fin et je rougis lorsque le jeune homme croisa mon regard. Mais il ne recula pas.

Et doucement, mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pensé à cet instant. Cependant, je me souviens de cette sensation de solitude que je voulais à tout prix combler. Juste ça.

La réaction du Mangemort ne se fit pas attendre, évidemment. Il recula immédiatement tandis que je devenais écarlate puis sa bouche esquissa un nouveau sourire.

« Non Granger, susurra-t-il en me forçant à le regarder. Pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire le premier pas, voyons…

– Je… »

Cette fois, ce fut ses lèvres qui se posèrent sur les miennes.

J'ai fermé les yeux en sentant ses bras m'enlacer. Une seconde où Ron n'existait plus. Juste une. Un répit. Un frisson. Je l'ai enlacé à mon tour, ses mains étaient dures sur ma peau et ses lèvres étrangement froides. Mais, serrée contre lui, je l'ai laissé approfondir le baiser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soufflai-je.

– La même chose que toi. Même si ça ne rime à rien. »

Je souris.

Ma main se glissa sous son pull, ses lèvres descendirent contre mon cou. Je penchai la tête en sentant ses doigts glacés chercher l'ouverture de mon soutien-gorge, manquant de l'arracher sous l'envie.

Il n'y avait rien de vrai entre nous, rien de pur : Nos habits par terre, nos lèvres brûlantes et nos cœurs, nos pauvres cœur, s'étaient retrouvés six pieds sous terre.

Tant pis.

Je fis glisser seule le dernier vêtement qu'il me restait et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Nos gestes étaient trop brusques, nos respirations haletantes, nos lèvres se cherchaient violemment, entrechoquant nos dents.

Et j'avais l'impression que le temps n'existait plus dans cette pièce, la guerre, la haine, l'amour… Tout s'en était allé, sur la pointe des pieds. Et nous n'existions plus non plus.

À peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que ses lèvres revenaient se poser sur les mienne, des baisers dénués de tendresse.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une trêve que nous faisions là, je ne sais pas. Il l'avait dit lui-même, ça ne rimait à rien, et tu vois bien, Harry, effectivement, ça n'a rimé à rien.

Mais, aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, dans cette minuscule cabane, sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres, je me sentais de nouveau quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que je l'ai enlacé plus fort lorsqu'il m'a doucement poussé sur l'unique canapé. Je m'en souviens. Je me souviens de son sourire quand il s'est doucement penché vers moi, embrassant mon visage, mon cou, puis mes seins.

Sa marque des Ténèbres luisait sur sa peau laiteuse. Je l'ai frôlé du bout des doigts et je me suis mordue la langue. Il ne s'est aperçu de rien, lui, il s'en foutait de toute façon. Il devait être assez content, réussir à se taper ta meilleure amie, sa pire ennemie.

Dire que ce soir là nous avons fait l'amour serait déplacé. On a baisé, horriblement trop vite, pour soulager quelque chose qui s'était brisé au fond de nous. Tenter de se réparer. Se mentir, encore une fois, se dire que ce n'était rien.

Il n'est pas resté longtemps, après. Je ne l'intéressais plus, il était satisfait, il avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Je crois qu'avant de partir, Malefoy a déposé un léger baiser sur mon front. Je ne sais plus. Au bord des larmes, je l'ai regardé partir, puis j'ai repensé à toute cette merde, tout ce gâchis que je venais de faire. Je savais, au fond, que ça n'allais pas s'arrêter là, ça aurait été trop simple. Je savais aussi qu'il allait revenir, qu'il voudrait encore avoir des informations au sujet de l'Ordre et que c'était bien pour cette unique raison qu'il ne me livrait pas au Lord, ce salaud.

Parce que, tu le sais bien, Harry, les Malefoy sont des petits arrivistes qui se foutent des sentiments des autres et ne ressentent aucun regret à l'idée de manipuler les gens pour arriver à leurs fins. J'imagine que depuis le désastre de son père, Drago voulait prouver à Voldemort qu'il était digne d'être un Mangemort.

Oh oui, on peut bien dire que ce soir là, j'ai commis une belle connerie.

Ron est rentré de mission une semaine après la visite de Drago. Pourtant, je n'ai pas ressentis la même chose quand je l'ai vu arrivé.

Oh, je me suis laissé prendre dans ses bras, j'ai mêlé mes larmes aux siennes et j'ai souris au son de ses promesses. Je me suis laissée bercer dans ses bras, son souffle sur mes lèvres, ses doigts sur mes hanches.

Rien de bien exceptionnel.

Je peux te le dire, Harry, à cet instant, je l'aimais encore. Mais une partie de moi commençait déjà à se détacher, persuadée qu'il m'avait abandonnée.

J'avais sûrement tord. Il m'aimait. Il m'a toujours aimé. Et il n'a pas eu de chance.

Une semaine et trois jours après, vous partiez faire cette foutue attaque sans savoir que les Mangemorts vous attendaient. Vous êtes revenus avec un Lupin mort et une Tonks hystérique.

C'était ma faute.

Je m'en suis voulue, ne crois pas le contraire. Je me suis sentie coupable à un point que tu n'imagine même pas, je pleurais et Ron en venait à s'étonner sur le fait que la mort de quelqu'un que je n'avais pourtant pas beaucoup fréquenter me touchait à se point.

Deux semaines, trois semaines… Ron venait me voir chaque soir, même pour trente secondes. Cependant, il y avait certains jours où vous deviez partir. Vous étiez sur la trace d'un nouvel Hocruxe et comme vous doutiez de moi, évidemment… Quand je te demandais plus de précision, tu devenais vague, Harry, tu marmonnais quelques conneries puis, comprenant que tu ne faisais que t'enfoncer d'avantage, tu finissais par me répondre que c'était trop compliqué. Et puis tu me demandais pardon.

Je souriais, hochais la tête et murmurai doucement que ce n'était pas grave, que je comprenais.

Et vous croyiez vraiment que ce n'était pas grave parce que ça vous arrangeait bien de fermer les yeux.

Tous ces mensonges, Harry, à quoi ont-ils servi, dis moi ?

Si seulement vous aviez été là… Je ne te reproche pas à grand-chose, à toi. Juste de ne pas avoir su voir que je n'allais pas bien.

Juste ça.

Parce que, si tu l'aurais vu, je ne me serais pas mise dans la tête de revoir Drago Malefoy. Et je t'assure, Harry, ça aurait tout changé. Tout.

J'ai mis une semaine à localiser le Malfoy's Manor et à comprendre pourquoi aucun Auror ne s'y aventurait. Deux jours à y aller et à trouver la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre du dernier représentant de cette grande famille.

Un de plus pour voir qu'il n'y était presque jamais seul. Et un dernier pour apercevoir le visage fin de cette petite blonde.

Je n'ai pas pleuré, je n'ai rien ressentit. Je suis rentrée chez moi, tranquillement. J'ai embrassé Ron, je me suis serrée dans ses bras.

Mais je pensais toujours à Malefoy et à cette fille.

Je me disais que ça ce n'était pas grave, j'avais déjà eu la preuve que Drago ne voulait pas vraiment de cette vie, j'étais stupide à croire que peut-être, à mon tour, je pouvais le _sauver_.

Le sauver, je te jure… Comme s'il restait encore quelque chose à sauver.

_

* * *

_

POV Harry

Hermione s'arrêta à nouveau et détourna la tête. Même de là où j'étais, je voyais ses yeux briller étrangement. Sa main s'était crispée sur la table.

Je ne dis rien. Sa réaction me semblait si… démesurée…

Malefoy.

Le nom se répétait dans ma tête, j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et le visage du blond venait sans cesse se dresser dans ma tête. Il me narguait.

Malefoy.

Elle avait trompé Ron avec Malefoy, elle lui avait tout dit et personne ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien. Et Thelisa…

Je ravalai difficilement ma salive en sachant d'ors et déjà que Thelisa ne connaîtrait pas toute la version de l'histoire.

Elle était trop petite. Innocente. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? J'eu soudain l'impression de trahir tout ceux qui croyaient en moi. Ginny, Molly, Arthur… Tout le monde. Leur fils était mort et moi, j'allais faire la cosette avec sa meurtrière. Comme si j'avais envie de lui pardonner. En silence.

« Dis moi Harry, est-ce que le nom de Lorelei Downs te dit quelque chose ? », demanda brusquement Hermione, m'interrompant là dans mes pensées.

J'eu un léger sursaut à cette question et grimaçai automatiquement. Lorelei Downs, évidemment. Qui n'en avait pas entendu parlé ? De tous les Mangemorts, je crois que c'était la pire. Pire que Bellatrix, presque pire que Voldemort dans sa folie de faire souffrir avant de tuer. Parce qu'elle avait sa propre technique.

« Cette folle qui arrachait le cœur des hommes avant de les tuer ?

Oui – Hermione eut un léger sourire – Voilà, elle-même. »

À cet instant précis, je me dis que je n'allais pas, mais alors vraiment pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Cependant, j'hochai normalement la tête, les lèvres pincées :

« Bien sûr. Le Succube… Elle a été condamnée au baiser du Détracteur quelques mois après que… que tu ais tué Ron. »

Les mots restaient toujours amers sur le bout de mes lèvres.

« Mais pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? repris-je. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette discussion ? »

Encore un sourire pour toute réponse. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient redevenus secs et froids mais à cette question, une petite étincelle s'éleva.

« Eh bien, pour pleins de raisons Harry. Mais je peux essentiellement te dire qu'elle aussi a joué son rôle dans cette histoire… »

* * *

Non, n'allez pas me demander d'où est-ce que j'ai sorti ma serial killeuse, j'en sais rien. Mais c'est pas grave, je l'aime déjà **:D** (oui, donc moi, je vénère les méchants, alors les serial killeuses mangemortes tueuses d'hommes étant des grandes grandes méchantes... xD Nan mais revenez, jsuis pas une psychopathe vous savez, ma prof de math a dit que j'étais adorable huhu)  
D'ailleurs, son nom de famille, Downs, fait référence à quelqu'un. Mais vous en faites pas si vous ne savez pas qui c'est, c'est pas grave, au contraire, ça veut dire que vous êtes tout à fait normals xD

Aller, j'arrête de parler.  
J'me bouge pour la suite, j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre autant. Mais mes parents vont bientôt recevoir mon bulletin intermédiaire et vu mes exploits en chimie, ils vont hurler (en plus, mon père est bio-chimiste, jfais honte à la famille xD)

À bientôt mes cocos !

Une **review** pour la route ? Ca coûte rien et ça me ferait super plaisir : )

Bisous

Ana'


	5. Chapitre IV

D'accord, cette fois je suis inexcusable, j'ai honte T.T

Qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire ? C'était juste la panne sèche, en fait. Vous savez, ce truc qu'on contrôle pas, parce que vraiment quand ça vient pas, ça vient pas.  
Alors voilà, n'empêche, j'ai quand même écrit d'autres petits trucs en attendant, pis j'étais bien inspirée, mais alors chaque fois que j'ouvrais ce chapitre, je finissais pas le refermer sans avoir écrit une ligne et ça me déprimais.  
En fait, je suis aussi restée bloquer parce que j'aimais pas du tout mon chapitre précédent, résultat : ça m'énervait et j'arrivais pas à écrire celui-ci parce que je voulais pas qu'il soit aussi nul (du moins, de mon point de vu.)

Et pis **Margounette** est arrivée en me hurlant dessus, faut croire qu'à la fin, ça a marché puisque OUI mes amis Je suis de retour ! Youhou ! Et j'avance déjà le chapitre qui vient (mais rêvez pas, il sera pas là avant euh... aller on va dire que je me laisse 3 semaines pour l'écrire et une ou deux semaines pour le corriger, ce qui fait : cinq semaines. Bon, c'est déjà ça, hein !)

J'espère que vous serez pas déçu, quand même, après avoir attendu tellement de temps, jme sens toute nulle et toute petite.

Oh, et vous savez : c'est l'avant dernier chapitre celui-ci ! Oui oui, la prochaine fois, ça sera la fin mais je ferai aussi un épilogue.  
Dites, vous aimez tous les fins tordues et dramatiques, hein, rassurez moi ?  
C'est bon, j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

Un grand merci et pleins de bisous à :** Hindouch, Petitefolle, Lili.Draco.Malfoy, Plumière, Emeraude-chan, Margaux.R., Night-Butterfly83, Johanna, Ayane, LunDer, EtoileDeNeige, She-will, Diane, Enyce-girl, Elodu92, Philomoon, Isabelle, Miss-moi, Rosaleis, Angiie, J, Nina, Choox, Miss Bady, Manon, Miss Lilith Samael, Sigrid72 **et** Fan-fiction-hp7** !

Jcrois que sans vous, je serais toujours à la première ligne de mon chapitre xD

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi, on l'avait tous compris je crois.

**Titre :** Idylle

**Résumé :** « Tonton Harry, pourquoi ma maman a tué mon papa ? » HGDM

**Rating :** J'me suis résigné à rester dans un aller, disons, K+ (youhou, on avance d'un cran, c'est la grande classe, hein ?)

Merci à **ElavielTini** qui corrige bien tous mes chapitres !

Bonne lecture.

_

* * *

_

POV Hermione

Lorelei Downs, c'était un de ces filles pour qui tout avait bien commencé, qui ont la vie à leurs pieds. Belle, grande, blonde et riche en plus d'être une Sang-pur, avoue Harry, même nous on ne l'égalerait jamais à ce niveau.

Et puis elle a grandi, c'était la guerre et on sait bien que la guerre n'épargne personne. Sa mère est morte. Alyssia Downs, peut-être as-tu entendu parlé d'elle pendant ta formation d'Auror. Une histoire sordide. Elle-même était Auror et dans une attaque de Mangemort, lors de la première guerre, le bâtiment où elle se trouvait a pris feu. Elle était blessée et les autres Aurors ont préféré l'abandonner à son triste sort plutôt que de perdre leur temps à la sortir en évitant les Mangemorts.

Va savoir, Lorelei s'est mise dans la tête que les Aurors étaient les seuls fautifs et, lors de la deuxième guerre, elle s'est enrôlée dans les troupes de Voldemort, elle a tué pour combler le vide qu'on lui avait laissé mais au fond, elle ne faisait toujours que se tuer elle-même. Elle se cherchait.

Tu sais, Harry, tous les Mangemorts ne sont pas que mauvais. Ce ne sont que des Voldemort. Elle, je lui ai parlé. C'était une gosse un peu perdue. Tu n'aurais pas dû la condamner au baiser du Détracteur, moi j'ai presque fait pire.

Je suis retournée voir Malefoy.

Juste après avoir fêté Noël au Terrier, j'ai mis la grande cape noire que tu m'avais offerte et mon écharpe rouge. J'ai masqué mes cernes, je me suis maquillée sans trop savoir pourquoi et j'ai mis un peu de parfum.

Je me suis souvenue du visage pâle de cette fille qui l'accompagnait et de son rouge à lèvre écarlate. J'ai hésité pour finir par l'enlever.

Dieu ce que je me suis trouvée pathétique.

Evidemment que c'était Lorelei, cette fille.

J'ai eu envie d'une cigarette mais mes mains tremblaient et le feu me brûlait les doigts. Alors j'ai ravalé ma salive et j'ai détaché lentement mes cheveux.

Je me suis dit : à trois, j'y vais et tant pis si ça ne fera rien changer.

Un… Deux… Trois… _Trois encore. Trois, t'entends ?_

J'ai transplaner sans réfléchir à qui, à quoi et dehors il faisait nuit noire, je me souviens, et la demeure des Malefoy scintillait au milieu de cet enfer.

Un frisson, le froid qui m'enveloppe, j'ai relevé la tête, mes doigts étaient glacée et ma respiration saccadée. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais, je me disais : Noël vient de passer, il est seul, Voldemort tue de plus en plus d'innocent et sa famille est en danger elle aussi, puisque pas plus tard que hier, son père s'était fait touché par un Auror et n'avait survécu que grâce à sa belle-sœur qui avait jugé plus prudent de transplaner au plus vide. Tous des lâches ces Mangemorts, avaient crié les journaux tandis que l'impression d'avoir laissé passer quelque chose nous tenaillait le ventre. Tous des lâches, mais nous, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on était ici bas ?

La guerre déchirait tout. Et cette nuit là, il pleuvait et les gouttes glissaient sur mes joues encore meurtries. Je me suis vue plus tard, avec mon maquillage dégoulinant et des larmes pleins les yeux, le cœur gonflé.

Fallait juste atteindre la fenêtre de Malefoy, maintenant. Un jeu d'enfant.

Y'avait une ombre dans sa chambre. La flamme incandescente d'une bougie unique posée sur la petite table jetait dans la pièce une faible lumière. Ce n'était pas grave, il était là, je le savais.

Ce que tu ne savais pas, Harry, c'est que dans la chambre de Drago, on pouvait transplaner. Peut-être que c'était exceptionnel, peut-être qu'il m'attendait et c'était l'idée qui faisait battre mon cœur d'une drôle de façon, je ne sais plus, mais j'avais les mains moites quand je suis arrivée au milieu de la pièce, dégoulinante de pluie et de naïveté. Un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Un de ces sourires pathétiques, tu vois lesquels. Ceux qu'on aborde lorsqu'on est encore rempli de rêves.

Sauf que briser les rêves ridicule d'une gosse à peine sortie de l'adolescence, c'est tellement simple. On se fait mal, on se détruit avec un mot, une lueur, un sort…

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire un pas en avant qu'une lumière me projeta contre le mur. Comme une impression de déjà vu. Chancelante, je me relevai et tu sais, ce soir là, je crois qu'il n'y a pas que la lampe qui avait éclaté en mille morceaux.

« Drago ! Arrête ! Arrête, c'est moi, c'est juste moi…

– Putain Granger, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

C'est qu'il avait des yeux grands ouverts. Pas d'étonnement, non, si seulement. Il était juste furieux, furieux de se retrouver face à moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? T'es chez moi là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas loin et si il te voit…

– Je voulais juste… te voir.

– T'es complètement névrosée ma parole ! Idiote. Pars immédiatement ! »

Je secouai la tête et m'appuyai contre un mur. Drago Malefoy paraissait prêt à me tuer et il avait cette lueur au fond des yeux… Cette putain de lueur. Je ne sais pas.

J'étais naïve, tu sais Harry. Toute naïve et toute innocente malgré les apparences. Stupide aussi. Totalement stupide.

J'avais cru que, peut-être, Malefoy m'avait sauvé parce qu'il m'aimait bien, que ces six années d'insultes cachaient autre chose, ou bien qu'il s'était tout simplement senti coupable de me laisser crever au fond d'un cachot.

J'imagine que c'est le genre d'illusions qui nous ont tous un jour traversé.

Fallait pas y croire.

« Tu sais, Remus est mort.

– Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? »

Il regardait autours de lui, cherchait une ombre, un objet qui aurait pu trahir ma présence. Je me rapprochai de lui.

« T'as tué Remus. »

Il me fixa et m'attrapa brusquement le poignet.

« Peut-être. J'en sais rien. Tu sais ce que c'est, la guerre Granger ? Tu sais ce que c'est tirer des sorts à l'aveuglette pour espérer sauver ta peau ? Non. M'emmerde pas. Je ne voudrais pas te voir morte avant l'heure parce que moi, je veux vivre, t'entends ? Alors dégage, dégage immédiatement. »

Je souri légèrement et esquissai un geste vers son visage qu'il rejeta aussitôt.

« Tu ne me demandes pas quand aura lieu la prochaine attaque de l'Ordre ? »

Il se pencha sur moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent mon oreille.

« Non. Tu ne serais que trop contente de me le dire – Sa main glissa suavement sur ma hanche – parce que, avoue Granger, que si tu voulais me voir, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Harry sait que je suis ici. C'est dommage, hein, tu es mort, Malefoy. »

Il rit et me repoussa brutalement.

« Tu mens si mal, Granger… »

Je relevais la tête. Deux fossettes s'étaient creusées aux coins de ses joues et ses yeux plissés me détaillaient.

« Viens, susurra-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu es là. Ne me mens pas, amour, ne me mens pas à moi, voyons. Je te connais si bien, n'oublie pas. Tu me désires, je le lis dans tes yeux. Tu me désires et plus même. »

Je tremblais.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, dis-je doucement en me hissant vers son visage.

– Jamais. »

Plus tard, nos corps enlacés dans ses draps maculés de rêves, j'ai murmuré contre son oreille :

« Demain, ne va pas à Pré-au-Lard. »

Il a sourit.

_

* * *

_

POV Harry

Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière et me sourit :

« Tu n'aurais pas des cigarettes par hasard ? »

J'hochai vaguement la tête et plongeai la main dans ma poche sans la lâcher du regard. Je serrai les poings sur le paquet de clope. Mais délicatement, j'en sortis une. Hermione fit craquer ses doigts et ses menottes tintèrent. Je lui lançai sa stupide cigarette à la figure avec la folle envie de lui faire mal.

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? remarqua-t-elle.

– Y'a rien à dire.

– Tu boudes alors ? ricana-t-elle.

– Non.

– Tu ne me frappes pas ?

– Non.

– Alors c'est bien ce que je disais : tu boudes. Mon pauvre chéri, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils, comment tu feras, sinon, pour survivre à la fin de mon histoire ? Faut pas partir en dépression, tu sais, à cette époque encore, c'était que de l'attirance purement physique.

– Et après ? murmurai-je. Après c'était quoi ? De _l'amour_, peut-être ?

– Oh après… »

Elle secoua la main d'un air las :

« Après, tu verras bien hein. »

J'avais presque envie de m'allumer une cigarette avec elle. Sauf que ce visage osseux, ce n'était pas Hermione et la voir avec mes cigarettes me laissait un goût amer déjà maintenant.

« Ron t'aimait…, lâchai-je tristement.

– Je sais. Je suis désolée, tu sais. Sincèrement.

– Combien de temps ça a duré, tout ça ? »

Elle hésita, les cendres tombèrent sur ses doigts et elle souffla doucement dessus, presque avec tendresse, avant de répondre :

« Jusqu'à la fin. »

J'hoquetai.

« Thelisa… »

Elle leva un visage grave vers moi et posa une main sur mon bras, faisant scintiller ses chaînes.

« Chut… Une chose à la fois. »

Je la repoussai. Elle reprit, d'une voix lointaine :

« Quand vous partiez, il était là. Ron… Ron, il murmurait des mots d'amour mais ça ne fait pas tout. Il y a le désir. Le _désir_, Harry.

– Il te traitait comme une merde. »

Elle rit :

« Merci pour l'information, je crois que j'avais remarqué, tu vois. Mais c'est connu : plus ils nous rejettent, plus on s'attache, n'est-ce pas ?

– T'as fini par l'aimer.

– Sûrement.

– Sûrement ?

– Je peux avoir une deuxième cigarette ?

– Non.

– Alors oui, j'ai fini par l'aimer. »

La deuxième clope atterrit en face d'elle.

« Merci, chéri – elle souffla en me fixant avec un sourire amer.

– Tu parlais de Downs, avant…

– Oui.

– Tu l'as… rencontré ? Tu l'as aidé, elle aussi ?

– Non. C'est elle qui m'a aidé, Harry. Elle qui m'a sauvé, répliqua Hermione. Une nuit, elle est arrivée dans la chambre de Drago, des larmes pleins les cils et du sang sur les doigts… »

_

* * *

_

POV Hermione

Ça devait être février. Ou début mars peut-être, je ne sais plus. Les nuits s'enchaînaient toutes, elles se ressemblaient. Je le retrouvais et nos silences étaient rois, nos soupirs se perdaient, se mêlaient et s'en allaient, tranquillement, sans qu'on cherche à les rattraper. Y'avait rien à se dire.

Alors on se perdait nous aussi.

Et puis y'a eu cette porte qui s'est ouverte, ce drap que Malefoy a jeté sur moi et cette peur infinie qui enserre les cœur. Et cette fille, cette blonde est entrée, avec son mètre soixante, remplie de sang et de douleur.

Ses yeux se sont posés sur moi. Ont fait le tour de la pièce puis sont revenus sur mon visage rougis.

« Qui c'est ? cingla-t-elle sèchement.

– Personne.

– Personne ? Malefoy… Malefoy, c'est cette petite conne d'Hermione Granger.

– Non… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ses mains étaient serrées, ses joues mouillées et barbouillées de crayons. Malgré tout elle restait belle, et tu sais, je l'ai envié quand Drago s'est rapproché doucement d'elle et a essuyé une trace noirâtre qui barrait ses yeux.

« Si c'est elle, murmura-t-elle encore, puis elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme. C'est elle, Malefoy, je ne suis pas stupide et c'est moi qui a été la cherché. »

Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna, revenant enfin vers moi.

« Pars, ordonna-t-il tranquillement.

– Tu plaisantes ? Je ne suis pas une pute Malefoy.

– Mais t'es toujours aussi conne, hein ? »

Il se baissa et fit le tour de la pièce avant de me jeter mes habits à la figure.

« Va te faire foutre, chuchotai-je.

– Une autre fois, ne t'en fais pas.

– Et moi ? interrompit Lorelei en faisant tinter ses bracelets.

– Toi rien, répliqua sèchement Malefoy. Où est-ce que t'étais pour te remplir ainsi de sang, hein ?

– Tu crois que je vais te le dire devant elle ? Dis donc, d'accord que _elle_ est stupide de croire en toi, mais moi pas.

– Et alors ?

– Et alors, le Maître ne sera pas particulièrement enchanté de savoir que tu baises avec la Sang-de-Bourbe la plus recherchée.

– Il ne saura rien.

– Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

Malefoy prit soin de se rapprocher de Lorelei et lui susurra si doucement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre :

« Nous avons tous nos secrets, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit. Un sourire amer, mais un sourire quand même.

« Mais certains peuvent être si lourd à porter…

– Ne t'en fais pas, amour. Celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps.

– Juste le temps d'une guerre ? souffla-t-elle.

– Juste le temps d'une guerre. », crachai-je.

Il hocha la tête. Puis le visage de Lorelei prit soudain une autre forme :

« Alors qu'elle parte tout de suite. Les rumeurs ont couru, Malefoy, tout le monde se doute bien que tes informations ne sont pas tombées du ciel et… tu n'es pas particulièrement discret à laisser des bougies allumées.

– Le manoir est vide.

– Plus pour longtemps. »

Je suis partie. Quelques minutes plus tard, des Mangemorts sont arrivés, par pure curiosité. Ils ont trouvé une petite blonde Sang-pur et bien connue d'entre eux dans ses bras.

Plus tard, j'y suis retournée.

Je croisais parfois cette fille, je n'ai jamais sût pourquoi elle était pleine de sang ni pourquoi des larmes avaient coulées sur son visage si fier.

_

* * *

_

POV Harry

« Tu sais, conclue-t-elle, en la condamnant au baiser du Détracteur, tu as laissé une gosse orpheline, Harry.

– Pardon ? »

Hermione écrasa sa cigarette sur le bord de la table et mit ses mains en cœur sur son visage. Elle ne souriait plus. Et je me sentais étrangement mieux de la voir ainsi, un peu perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« Elle a eu une fille, dit-elle enfin. Avec un moldu, je crois. Elle avait seize ans. Elle a caché sa grossesse à ses parents puis à refiler l'enfant à une vieille femme. Une fois toute les deux semaines, elle allait voir l'enfant. C'était une toute petite fille avec des grands yeux bleus et une jolie bouche en cœur. Leha, qu'elle s'appelait. Drago l'a découvert, puis plus tard moi.

– La guerre a laissé des tas d'orphelins. Malefoy a laissé des tas d'orphelins, dis-je amèrement. Et puis, on n'a jamais trouvé de trace qu'elle avait une gosse ta Mangemorte.

– Elle a certainement fait le nécessaire, répondit la jeune fille.

– Et ensuite ?

– Quoi ensuite ? Ensuite, rien. »

Je la regardai. Je repensais à Ginny, et plus loin, j'entendais le son d'une horloge qui cliquetait, je sentais le temps passer et j'aurais voulu m'en aller, vraiment, parce que je commençais à voir venir la raison pour laquelle j'avais le cœur serré depuis le début de son histoire – hormis le fait que c'était elle qui nous avait trahi et qu'elle couchait avec Drago depuis… depuis ses fiançailles avec Ron – non, parce que la boule dans le ventre c'était autre chose et la question me brûlait les lèvres, me tordait le cœur mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que la murmurer :

« Et Thelisa ? »

Elle hocha la tête et détourna le regard.

« Maintenant tu peux me la poser, ta putain de question. Ça fait un moment, hein, qu'elle te torture l'esprit.

– Alors ?

– Alors, un an environ avant la fin de la guerre, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Ah. On ne peut pas dire que ça a été le meilleur moment pour tomber enceinte, hein ? J'ai voulu avorter. Mais je ne pouvais pas, tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas, c'était moi. C'était moi et… moi et lui.

– Malefoy…

Non. Je n'en savais encore rien à ce moment là.

Mais ça t'as pas empêcher de le mettre lui au courant en premier, hein. »

Elle sourit et me fit un léger clin d'œil. Sa voix ironique revint au galop et elle hocha la tête en ricanant légèrement :

« Tu devines bien, Harry. »

Une voix cria soudain, derrière la porte :

« Plus que dix minutes ! »

_Plus que dix minutes et c'est fini. T'en fais pas, juste dix petites minutes et puis voilà._ Je levai les yeux encore, je cherchai quelque chose sur le visage d'Hermione, mais y'avait rien.

_Rien du tout._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre... Jsuis vraiment désolé, j'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews, jvais faire ça maintenant, mais jdois aussi faire mes devoirs de latin donc bref, oui, jvais faire ça maintenant et arrêter de parler **;)**

Alors, déçu ? Pas déçu ?  
Encore désolé, vraiment. En plus, j'ai eu mes exams juste avant (et oh miracle ! j'ai eu la moyenne en chimie, de justesse, mais la moyenne quand même **:D**). Enfin, je suis contente parce que j'ai eu des relativement bonnes notes partout **:) **J'étais très choquée d'ailleurs xD Pour ce que j'ai bossé... Huhu.

Bisous

Ana'


	6. Chapitre V

Tadaaam !  
Eh oui, il est là le dernier chapitre, celui où on va tout savoir sur tout, celui où on va tout comprendre, celui pour lequel vous allez me massacrer...

Encore une fois, désolé d'avoir été un peu lente mais bon, à force, vous avez fini par comprendre que je détestais me mettre des limites et que c'est tout juste si mon insconscience fait pas exprès de pas les respecter. Vous savez que j'ai failli pas poster ce soir en plus ? Connerie de feufeunet qui bugg tout le temps.  
Sinon, on a la grande gagnante **Rosaleis** qui vient à l'instant même de trouver pourquoi Hermione a tué Ron (moi aussi je t'aime chérie :D)

Donc, ce chapitre, jte le dédie (tu vois, c'est gentil hein ! Jsuis pas si méchante que ça !)  
Et une pensée aussi pour ma pauvre **Margaux.R.** qui n'a toujours pas récupérer internet (on te soutient dans cette terrible épreuve, ma vieille)

Un grand merci à : **Emilie, Loulou, Petitefolle, Harone, Samikitty, EtoileDeNeige, Langedesenfers, Cina, Ayanne, -San-RSX, Fofo, Plumiere, Violette, Tchingtchong, Sigrid72, Emeraude-chan, LunDer, Phoebé, Rosaleis, Elodu92, Ninia Black, Chonchon, Miss Lilith Samael, Priince3ss, Margaux.R.** et** Le Saut de l'Ange** ! Vraiment, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews (L)

Fiou, ça fait bizarre de se dire que c'est presque fini. Presque parce que** Il y aura un épilogue** hein ! Bah oui, jvais pas vous laisser comme ça, surtout vu la fin du chapitre, huhu.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi, on l'avait tous compris je crois.

**Titre :** Idylle

**Résumé :** « Tonton Harry, pourquoi ma maman a tué mon papa ? » HGDM

**Rating :** K tout simple cette fois. A moins que parler clope ou... Non même pas. K.

Encore un tout grand merci à **ElavielTini** qui corrige toutes mes supers fautes **:D**

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

POV Hermione

Il ne m'embrassait pas encore. J'étais bien droite sur son lit, il fumait sa cigarette. Lèvres serrées, paraît que les Aurors avaient choppé son père pour de bon, cette fois

Ce n'était pas le bon moment, je le savais bien. Une main sur mon ventre, je l'observais ; il ne me regardait pas. À quoi je m'attendais ? Ha. Je serrai les dents, mes doigts tremblaient. Un murmure dans la gorge.

« Drago… »

Il se tourna. Un peu. Alors je lâchai :

« Je suis enceinte. »

Malefoy ne leva pas les yeux vers moi. _Je suis enceinte._ J'entends encore ma voix. Les frissons, la boule dans le ventre. Du bout des doigts, il fit tourné les glaçons dans son verre de whisky Pur Feu, ça tinta, je baissai la tête avec l'envie de vomir.

Il dit alors :

« Félicitation à toi et à Weasley. »

Une voix posée. Il s'en foutait presque.

« Arrête… Merde, Drago !

– Drago ? répéta-t-il presque étonné. Oh non, sûrement pas. »

Il repoussa sa chaise et s'avança vers moi :

« Que ce soit clair, Granger : je veux bien assumer mes merdes quand j'en suis coupable mais pas celles des autres et encore moins celles des petites imbéciles comme toi qui n'avaient qu'à utiliser correctement un sort de contraception.

– Tu crois que je l'ai voulu ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, hein, d'être enceinte d'un Mangemort ? »

Il sourit. Doucement.

« Tiens, susurra-t-il. Ainsi donc, tu serais prête à t'avouer que tu couches avec un Mangemort ? N'est-ce pas mignon ; la petite Hermione Granger. Si ça venait à se savoir…

– Tais toi, sifflai-je. Tais toi… »

Ma voix s'étouffa d'elle-même, je m'effondrai sur son lit.

« Arrête de chialer, dit-il sèchement. C'est ça de coucher avec deux hommes, ma belle.

– Deux enfoirés, oui. »

Son rire me perça les oreilles. Il sonnait faux, son rire de salaud, y'avait peut-être que ça de vrai chez lui. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et ouvrit un large tiroir :

« Une cigarette ? proposa-t-il en me tendant le paquet.

Je secouai la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, une étincelle illumina la pièce et il cracha une bouffée de fumée sans me lâcher du regard.

Je baissai la tête.

« Tu ne devrais pas garder l'enfant.

– Tu ne comprends pas.

– Non, avoua-t-il. C'est bien pour ça que je suis réaliste, Granger : nous sommes en guerre. L'un contrel'autre. Cet enfant ne peut pas être le mien. Si ça venait à se savoir…

– Mais la guerre est bientôt finie ! Voldemort… Toute cette connerie… Et nous. Tu peux encore venir avec moi.

– Ha. Et tu y crois ? Oh, Granger, non, je tomberai aussi. Navré, amour, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Tu arrives trop tard pour me faire changer ; j'ai choisi, vois-tu. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je ne regrette pas. J'ai le goût du sang, tu ne comprends pas. Toi, tu n'es pas là, tu ne fais rien. Tes mains sont blanches, ton cœur pur. Pure, la petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! Pure, la parfaite gosse qu'on admire ! Pure !

– Non… »

Je ravalais mes larmes. Pure, pure, pure.

« Donne moi ta main. »

Sa cigarette alla s'écraser sur son bureau, laissant comme dernière marque de son existence une triste marque noirâtre.

Drago me tendit une main, j'entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens, soufflai dessus, elle était glacée, il tremblait. Je crois.

« C'est fou ce que ta ligne de vie est longue…

– Oui.

– Tu y crois ?

– À quoi ?

– Au destin. Aux lignes, aux vies tracées.

– À la fatalité. Tu parles trop. »

Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front. Ses mains glissèrent, je me crispai à peine. Fermai les yeux. J'en avais besoin.

« Est-ce que… »

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'il posait déjà un doigt sur mes lèvres :

« Je viens de te le dire, Granger : tu parles trop, tes questions sont inutiles. N'attends rien de moi, l'espoir qui te tenaille le ventre est ridicule.

– Dis moi que tu m'aimes. »

Il se redressa et sourit, hautain.

« Tu y croiras ?

– Je ne sais pas… Non. Mais même. C'était ton but, non ? Voilà, t'as été assez fort pour me baiser comme une conne. Alors dis le moi, même si tu mens, dis le. Doucement. Tendrement. Comme j'aimerai l'entendre. C'est donnant-donnant, non ? L'Ordre prépare une nouvelle attaque alors…

– Je t'aime. »

Je secouai la tête en souriant tristement :

« Pas comme ça, Drago. »

Ses draps étaient froid mais ses mains brûlantes. Je ne bougeai pas.

« Je t'aime, c'est mieux ? »

Je soupirai.

Et tu sais Harry, je crois qu'à cet instant, une part de moi-même y a cru. C'est con. Tellement con. Mais j'en avait tellement envie, tu comprends…

_

* * *

_

POV Harry

Elle ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Ma dernière cigarette se consumait entre ses doigts fins, elle avait les joues creuses et était plus pâle que jamais.

« Ça te fait mal ? demandai-je amèrement.

– Quoi donc ?

– Parler. Parler de lui et de toi.

– Tu aimerais bien, hein ?

– Je ne sais pas. »

Et je m'aperçus que j'étais sincère.

« Thelisa est née au milieu de la guerre. Tu te souviens du visage de Ron ? Tu te souviens comme il était heureux, comme Molly pleurait, comme tout le monde te souriait ?

– Oui.

– Tu as tout perdu, Hermione. Et pour qui ? Malefoy ? En valait-il vraiment la peine ?

– Tu ne comprends pas.

– Thelisa est rousse, dis-je doucement. Rousse comme tous les Weasley. »

Elle sourit :

« Comme tous les Weasley, vraiment ? De ce roux si fort ?

– Non, avouai-je à contrecoeur. Mais tu es brune. Elle a fait un… un mélange.

– Arrête, Harry, tu es ridicule. Tu le sais, depuis que tu es entré ici, depuis que j'ai commencé à parler, tu le sais que Thelisa n'est pas la fille de Ron. »

Je baissai la tête. Des mots, des regards… Thelisa. Je redessinai ses traits, délicatement, son nez, oui, son petit nez pointu. Ses grands yeux violets. Son menton si fin et ses longs doigts. Mais ses cheveux…

« Il ne faut pas forcément avoir un parent roux pour l'être aussi, lâcha Hermione. Et, au cas où tu ne l'aurais jamais remarqué, les yeux de Druella Black étaient violets. Tu vois, Thelisa a été pioché bien loin ses gênes. Mais les faits sont là. Il n'y a pas que les Weasley qui sont roux. L'aimeras-tu moins ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. L'abandonneras-tu ?

– Je… Non. Non, ce n'est pas sa… faute. »

Hermione ricana :

« Oui. Ce n'est pas sa faute si sa mère a baisé avec un Mangemort. »

Je déclarai forfait.

« Tu sais, être venu ici n'arrangera rien. Ce soir, quand tu rentreras, qu'est-ce que tu diras, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu diras à Ginny qui t'attend bien gentiment en faisant à manger ? Et à Thelisa, qu'est-ce que tu lui raconteras ? Harry, mon pauvre chéri, tu n'étais pas prêt à venir, avoue le.

– Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?

– Chhh, Potter, doucement : chaque chose en son temps. »

_

* * *

_

POV Hermione

Je la sentais venir aussi bien que toi, cette dernière bataille. Ah, le ciel était sombre, Ron doublait de gentillesse, Thelisa pleurait. Tu fermais les yeux. Patiemment. On fermait tous les yeux, l'avenir était trouble.

Je me sentais coupable. Thelisa, Ron, toi, moi, nous… Malefoy n'avait rien dit ; il avait regardé la gosse, ses yeux si particuliers puis plus rien.

Je m'étais dit : 'Ça y est, il est enfin parti. Lui, seul, c'est sûrement mieux ainsi, je devrais bientôt l'affronter et ça fera moins mal comme ça.' Moins mal. Bien sûr… Mais c'était tout de même un soulagement qui se mélangeait à la douleur.

Deux mois ont passé. Deux mois durant lesquels vous avez gagné en puissance, deux mois où vos attaques n'étaient que réussites. Alors l'espion était mort ? On cherchait, on essayait de se souvenir qui était mort ces temps-ci mais il y en avait tellement, tant d'inconnus, de visages qui sont morts oubliés, tant de fidèle Aurors que vous avez soupçonné sans trop savoir où vous tournez… J'étais là moi. Je n'ai jamais bougé.

Et puis Malefoy est revenu. Un beau jour, ou plutôt une sombre nuit, lorsque les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et que vous étiez parti combattre des Mangemorts. Il a sonné. Une longue sonnerie retentissante qui a réveillé la petite.

Il est revenu et dès lors, la chute fut inévitable.

_

* * *

_

POV Harry

Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue.

Et il n'y avait plus ni haine ni rancœur chez elle, non, justement une espèce de lueur qui manquait à l'appel, comme une douleur, un regret. Quelque chose qui fait mal. Qui hante.

« Je l'aimais. », murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était douce. Elle me l'annonça avec la même intonation qu'on prend pour chuchoter le nom de quelqu'un qu'on a perdu.

_Je l'aimais. _Voilà. Une histoire toute conne, en somme. Elle l'aimait. Et j'eu envie de la serrer dans mes bras, comme avant.

À la place, je frôlai ses doigts qui s'appuyaient à la table.

« Je sais. Raconte moi. »

_

* * *

_

POV Hermione

Une longue sonnerie, donc. Et des pleurs à l'étage.

J'ouvris doucement la porte, les mains tremblantes. Il se tenait là, debout. Le visage en sang, les mains en sang, mon Dieu, il y avait du rouge partout et il tremblait, trempée sous la pluie battante, et il tremblait en me regardant et je tremblai brusquement.

« Malefoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

– Non, souffla-t-il avec difficulté. Je t'en prie, pas maintenant. Après les questions.

– Viens. Entre. Doucement, attends. »

Je le menai jusqu'à ma chambre, il s'écroula sur le lit.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. »

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire. Les yeux fermés.

Et ce silence me fit trembler toute entière.

« L'Ordre savait que nous allions attaquer le chemin de Traverse. Ils nous attendaient. Théodore… Théo a été tué. »

Je reculai et blêmi :

« Je… Je suis désolé… »

Il détourna le regard :

« Tu le savais.

– De quoi ?

– Qu'ils allaient venir. Tu le savais, hein, et tu ne m'as rien dit. »

Je baissai la tête et voulu passer un peu d'eau sur sa blessure mais il me repoussa, les yeux brillants. J'avais les mains tremblantes. Tendrement, je me penchai vers lui et caressai sa joue meurtrie. Il soupira :

« De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance. Demain, il y aura la Grande Bataille, la Vraie. Et j'y serai. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce qu'ils ont tué Blaise.

– Et… Lorelei ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'ils l'ont attrapé, Granger, sa gosse est en danger. Ils vont la torturer et s'ils apprennent qu'elle a eu un enfant…

– Les Aurors ne s'attaqueraient jamais à un enfant !

– Tu crois ? cracha-t-il. Mais non, chérie, non, ce n'est pas ça la vie. Les Aurors ne sont pas plus juste que les Mangemorts mais leurs crimes sont parfaits, hein. C'est la Justice, qu'ils disent. La Justice…, répéta-t-il d'une voix lasse.

– Et le père de la petite ? Elle serait en sécurité, non, avec lui ? »

Il ne dit rien pendant un court instant. Puis :

« Elle se trouve déjà avec son père. »

Je me crispai brusquement :

« Tu veux dire que Lorelei continuait à voir le père de Leha ? Un moldu ?

– Oui. »

Il se redressa et grimaça :

« Attend, murmurai-je. Je n'ai pas fini.

– Ce n'est pas grave, Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas venu ici me faire soigner. Simplement, demain… Reste avec Thelisa. »

Je souris doucement et l'embrassai. Il se laissa faire.

« Je croyais que Thelisa n'était pas ta fille, que tu ne voulais pas d'elle. Tu te souviens ? Combien de fois me l'as-tu dit… »

Drago se leva pour de bon et rajusta sa robe :

« Si je meurs, elle sera la dernière descendante des Malefoy et des Black. Une sang-mêlée, mes ancêtres doivent me maudirent.

– Tu ne mourras pas.

– Tu crois ? rit-il. J'espère que tu auras raison alors, parce que mourir sans descendant… A peine mettrai-je un pied en enfer qu'on me tuera encore. »

Je ne relevai pas.

Il enfila sa cape et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Voilà. C'était une heure du matin, dehors, il pleuvait, il faisait si noir et ma lumière tremblait sous son regard, les draps étaient rouges. Lui était bien trop pâle.

« Alors, voilà, tu pars ?

– Eh bien oui. Que veux-tu, on se prépare. Demain, c'est bientôt.

– Est-ce que tu veux voir Thelisa ? », lâchai-je en le voyant vraiment prêt à partir.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Hésitant. Puis après un silence, il hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Elle dort ?

– Oui. Viens. »

La chambre de la petite n'était pas très grande. Elle dormait tranquillement, sa respiration était douce et je reculai en voyant Drago se pencher sur elle.

Il tendit une main sur ses cheveux éparpillés et elle ouvrit les yeux. Deux sourires. Deux vies qui se croisent, un court instant.

Puis se reperdent.

Il est reparti comme il est venu. Un coup de vent, un sourire, pas de mot tendre. Voilà. C'est fini. Il est parti une dernière fois ou une première, je ne sais plus, mais le lendemain, il n'était plus là et les jours qui suivirent non plus.

_

* * *

_

POV Harry

Elle s'arrêta.

Plus de cigarette.

« C'est tout ? », demandai-je doucement.

Elle eut un sourire amer :

« Eh bien quoi, c'est tout ? Oui, oui, c'est sûrement tout, Harry. Je me demande ce que Leha est devenue, elle doit être grande à présent. Une fois, chez Drago, Lorelei était avec sa petite. Tu aurais dû la voir… Mais elle a bien fait de rester avec son père.

– Sûrement.

– Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

– Huit ans…

– C'est vrai, sourit-elle. Huit ans. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, Azkaban. La folie fait passer la douleur. »

Je ne répondis pas.

Je pensais à Ginny et me dis que c'était bientôt fini. Que ce soir, j'embrasserai ma femme et mon fils, que ce soir, tout ira bien.

Comme toujours.

« Le lendemain, reprit d'elle-même la jeune femme, vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, tu m'annonças que la dernière bataille allait se dérouler dans quelques heures. Tu te souviens, tu étais étonné que j'accepte si facilement de ne pas y participer.

– Oui.

– Et tu pleurais, tu te souviens ? Et Ron aussi alors moi aussi mais pas pour toi, j'avais confiance, tu vois. Je savais que tu allais gagner, tu gagnes toujours. Mais pas Drago. Un Mangemort, un Serpentard, un Malefoy… Tu sais, durant cette nuit où le ciel a brillé sans répit, Thelisa a pleuré. Chaque seconde. Elle a crié, comme une furie. Je n'ai pas compris, non, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Mais quand Ron est revenu bien vivant avec un sourire aux lèvres et qu'il m'a dit… qu'il me l'a dit… »

Je fronçai les sourcils sans comprendre :

« Qu'il t'a dit quoi ?

– Que c'était lui, souffla Hermione, le visage crispé. C'était lui alors je l'ai tué, tu comprends, hein, je l'ai tué parce qu'il avait tué Drago, c'était lui… »

J'eu le souffle coupé

Elle répéta cette phrase, encore et encore, et mon esprit la tournait, la retournait dans tous les sens alors des larmes me brûlèrent les yeux. _C'était lui._ Mais non. Je regardai cette fille que le destin avait damné et j'eu l'impression de voir dans ses larmes le reflet de ma propre mélancolie.

« Hermione…, murmurai-je la gorge serrée. Non, Hermione… Ce n'est pas lui. Ron a cru, oui, il a cru tuer Malefoy mais… mais Malefoy n'est pas mort, Hermione. Il a été innocenté, il s'est marié et… Il est vivant, Hermione. Il est vivant. »

**:D** Vous savez quoi ? Je suis très très fière de la fin de ce chapitre xD (ça va hein, vous préféreriez qu'il soit mort ? Consolez-vous, merde ! Drago est vivant, youhou ! ... non ?)  
D'accord, hum... **:D** Moi aussi je vous aime voyons (A)

Sinoon, j'voulais vous demandez votre avis concernant **le prochain HGDM** que j'ai l'intention d'écrire. Y'a plusieurs idées qui mijautent dans mon esprit et j'arrive pas à me décider. Doonc, voici les idées (grosso modo)

**1)** Une suite à celle-ci avec des meurtres dans l'entourage d'Harry et où Hermione, sortie de prison, serait la première visée. (Et on reverrait notre cher Drago et, oh, bah pourquoi pas une petite histoire d'amour, hein ? :D)

**2)** Hermione qui, en fouinant un peu trop dans ses bouquins et dans la vie des Malefoy, délivrerait un démon millénaire lié à la famille de Drago, à savoir : Lilith.

**3)** Bon, bien après la guerre, Hermione aurait ouvert un orphelinat. Un jour, on lui ammènerait une petite gosse qu'on aurait retrouvé au bord de la route, sans aucun souvenir et muette.

Les trois seraient de toute façon des HGDM. Je sais pas encore laquelle prendre (j'oserai jamais commencer les trois au même temps, déjà qu'avec une jmets trois mois à poster un chapitre...)

Donc voilà, j'attends vos avis avec impatience et je vous dis 'à l'épilogue !'

Bisous

Ana'


	7. Epilogue

Mes chers amis, l'heure est grave.

Dans exactement 11 heures et demie, je dois rentre un rapport d'histoire de cinq pages sur cette connerie de Réforme, me doucher, m'épiler, faire une recherche d'histoire de l'art ET préparer un petit speech pour le prof de latin (Oui monsieur, je suis désolé d'avoir séché votre cour que j'aime tant, tout ça, c'est la faute à Marine. Et je suis encore plus désolé de vous avoir foncé dedans juste après la fin du cour où je n'étais pas là. Ca quand on a pas de chance, on en a pas...) En plus de dormir, évidemment. Mais je crois que ça va pas être possible, ça xD M'enfin, pour survivre je prépare une énooooorme cafetière. Jtiendrai la nuit avec ça, huhu.

Mais sinon, la bonne nouvelle du jour, celle qui va éclairer votre nuit et tout et tout, c'est que j'ai fini mon épilogue ! OUIIIII J'AI FINI MA FIC, waaaw, c'est un miracle !

(et si vous avez envie de me tuer à la fin, n'hésitez surtout pas : ça me donnera une bonne raison pour ne pas finir ce rapport.)

Bref, euuh, vous m'en voudrez pas si je fais pas tous les remerciemments et tout, je suis désolé mais ça fait toute l'aprem' que je regarde world en essayant d'ensorcelé ce foutu ordinateur, merrde, c'est pas si difficile, hein, faire apparaître un analyse complet sur monsieur notre pote Calvin, surtout qu'on est à Genève, là, c'est pas comme si c'était le bout du monde, huuum. Oui. Donc. Sujet suivant.

C'est triiiiste que ce soit fini. Mais bon, je suis contente, je pensais pas ... Surtout quand on sait que je suis incapable de finir une seule de mes foutues histoires. Oh, et je sais, vous allez râler : j'ai mis deux mois pour écrire trois ridicules petites pages où il ne se passe rien. Eh bah, comment vous dire... En vérité, ces petites ridicules trois pages ont été écrite le même jour, à savoir samedi ou dimanche passé (je sais plus, j'ai la mémoire courte.) Ouais, vous pouvez le dire : je suis une grosse nulle.

Pardoooon.

Huhu.

(Jvous jure, je commence à sérieusement flipper pour l'histoire là, c'est l'affolement général, je veux pas être demaiiiin, je veux rester chez moiiii, je veux faire comme Valentine et faire l'école à la maisoooon. Quoique... Bref. J'aime pas mon prof d'histoire, j'aime pas Luther, ni Calvin, ni Zwingly machin - jsais pas comment on écrit :D - ni personne qui a fait cette foutue Réforme. Oh, et d'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un saurait si 'réformateur' ça s'écrit avec un R majuscule ou minuscule ?)

Tiens, mes parents viennent de rentrer, c'est magnifique, on va bientôt manger T.T Quand je pense que j'ai passé toute l'après-midi à appeler les gens pour demain, mais ce qui est étrangement rassurant, c'est de savoir que personne a encore commencé à écrire. Ce qui l'est moins par contre, c'est de savoir que tout le monde a préparé sa cafetière pour la nuit...

Breeeef, j'arrête de parler, passons aux choses sérieuses, huhu.

Dernier chapitre. Dernier fois que je poste sur Idylle. Alors, pour clore le tout, je voulais vous dire à tous un GRAND merci ! Pour tous les encouragements et les gentilles reviews, surtout que je pensais vraiment pas que cette fic allait avoir autant de succès.

Et je dédie ce magnifique épilogue à :

**Margaux I** qui isolée en Allemagne (tiens, vers chez monsieur Luther T.T) pour trois looongs mois mais qui est entourée de magnifiques êtres étranges parlant allemand et la draguant en allemand (seeeexy). Une pensée pour toi même si t'en as pas besoin hein. Tss, c'est pas juste, moi aussi je veux aller en Allemagne rencontrer des beaux allemands blonds aux yeux bleus tout musclés et tout.

**Margaux II** qui elle, est isolée pour toute sa vie dans son petit trou en Bretagne et que je vais aller rejoindre cet été pour apprendre à chasser les écrevisses (mais elle devra faire genre on les relâche, non non, c'est pas elles qu'on va bouffer ce soir parce que je suis végétarienne).

Tiens, jviens de m'apercevoir que c'est que des M, mon Dieu, c'est flippant de voir que je suis entourée de gens avec la même lettre pour prénom.

Bref, encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis (ça fait genre le discours d'adieu mais naaan).

Bonne lecture !

P-S : Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ferai ça demain parce que là, c'est vraiment plus possible** :S**

* * *

_POV Hermione_

Il est vivant.

Trois mots, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Enfin je crois. Parce qu'il était vivant. _Vivant_, comment ? Vivant et marié. Innocenté. Je restais droite, Harry avait fini de parler et je savais, ça crevait les yeux, ça crevait le cœur qu'il attendait ma chute. Alors mes yeux ne brillèrent pas, mes mains ne tremblèrent pas, rien. J'y pris soin.

Ne pas se laisser envahir, ne pas pleurer; à quoi bon ? Lever la tête, encore, plus haut, lever les yeux et haut le cœur, il en fallait plus, encore, toujours.

Et mon souffle :

« Oh… »

C'était ridicule.

Harry sembla étonné, à peine. Nos regards se croisèrent, une seconde peut-être, puis ils se lâchèrent délicatement.

« Je suis désolé.

– Non, lâchais-je. Non, tu ne l'es pas, ça se voit. Tu n'es pas désolé pour moi, juste pour toi, pour les autres. Et tu me hais encore plus. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il baissa la tête. Je continuai :

« C'est pas grave, c'est même tout con. Il est vivant, l'autre est mort, et moi, je suis entre deux, je vacille, mais je n'en rejoins aucun. »

Je ne savais pas si j'avais plus envie de rire ou de pleurer alors je rejetai la tête en arrière et grimaçai.

Vivant, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre, mais j'avais raison, ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était rien, rien du tout à présent.

Je me mordis la lèvre, un peu trop fort. Mais le sang âcre qui résulta de ce geste ne changea rien aux battements de mon cœur.

« Dans quelques années, tu sortiras…, murmura Harry.

– Oui. C'est dommage, hein ? Imagine toi. Je rejoindrais le monde des vivants mais Ron restera chez les morts. C'est ça, la justice.

– Tais toi ! »

J'haussai les épaules et lui se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Tu te rends compte ! Tu avais tout. C'est vrai, après la Grande Bataille, c'était le bordel, on ne savait pas qui était mort, qui était vivant, et Ron était persuadé de s'être venger de Malefoy… Mais plus tard, on l'a trouvé. Toi, tu étais déjà en prison. Il a été jugé et… et évidemment, il s'en est sorti. On n'avait pas assez de preuves et lui avait trop d'argent. Blanc comme neige. Lui et toute sa putain de famille.

– Oui… Evidemment. » Répétais-je lentement.

Je tendis une main vers quelques vieilles cendres de cigarettes qui étaient restées sur la table grise. Elles étaient encore brûlantes sous mes doigts. J'appuyais. Fort. Mais cela ne faisait pas mal.

« Comment s'appelle la femme de Drago ? »

Tant qu'à faire, hein, autant s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout.

« Ether, répondit Harry sans me regarder. Ether Adams. Elle vient d'une vieille famille de Sang-pur anglais mais sa mère était française alors…

– Je ne te demandais pas sa fiche détaillée, coupais-je. Juste son nom.

– Alors Ether. C'est tout. »

J'hochais la tête.

Ça faisait bizarre. Je n'avais pas envie de pleurer, au final. J'avais juste comme un coup au cœur qui restait là, qui s'accrochait, et mon ventre se tordait, mais j'étais froide, toute froide et les sentiments n'allaient pas plus loin.

Jamais.

Huit ans à Azkaban; c'est une question de survie, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Huit ans, c'est long. Même si c'est derrière, ça pèse sur les épaules et c'est bien plus lourd qu'une petite mort. Pourtant, j'étais là.

J'étais vivante, enfin je crois.

« Je vais bientôt devoir partir, remarqua faiblement Harry.

– Au revoir, alors. »

Il hésita :

« C'est… c'est tout ? »

Je ricanais :

« Ben oui, c'est tout. Tu t'attends à quoi ?

– Tu as tué Ron pour rien, tu le sais, ça ? Il n'avait rien fait et il t'aimait. Alors que Malefoy n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre. C'est lui qui aurait dû mourir ! Et toi, tu souris ? – sa voix devint plus rauque – Tu trouves ça drôle ? Et de quoi tu rêveras cette nuit avec les Détracteurs, hein ? De Malefoy qui te baise ? Ou de Ron qui crève pour rien ?

– Je ne rêve pas. »

Silence. Et durant un instant, je crû qu'il allait me tuer, sincèrement, parce qu'il y eu cette flamme, cette vie au fond de ses yeux, qui s'éleva. Mais un instant seulement puis il s'effondra un peu plus sur sa chaise.

« Alors tu as de la chance, marmonna-t-il. Parce que moi je rêve tout le temps. De toi, de lui, de vous. Et de cette guerre. Et de tous ces morts qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de pleurer, de Remus que tu as condamné et des autres que, comme lui, tu as vendu à Malefoy.

– Que veux-tu, la vie est mal faite… »

Mais ma voix n'était pas aussi cassante que je l'aurais voulu. Oui, la vie était mal faite. Tant pis, fallait faire avec.

« Je ne te reconnais pas, Hermione. Je ne comprends pas.

Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'avais bien dit que venir ici ne servait à rien.

Quand tu sortiras de prison, tu seras seule. Tu le sais, ça ? Seule. Et tu n'auras jamais la garde de Thelisa. »

Je secouais la tête, un sourire aux lèvres :

« C'est quoi, ça ? Une promesse, une menace ? Tu n'es même pas son oncle, tu n'es rien, vous n'êtes rien. Et tu verras. Elle ne deviendra pas comme toi. »

Il hocha lentement la tête puis se leva et frappa trois coups sur la porte.

« Ouvrez ! »

Pendant plusieurs secondes, rien ne se passa. Mais finalement, la porte grinça et le gardien apparut.

Harry se tourna une dernière fois vers moi :

« Au revoir. »

Je baissais légèrement la tête et il disparut.

Alors, tandis que j'attendais patiemment qu'on vienne me chercher, je me dis que si je trouvais le moyen d'être seule pour pleurer ce soir, je le ferais.

Juste pour voir si ça changerait quelque chose au fond de moi.

* * *

_POV Harry_

Il pleuvait toujours dehors. Je passais l'après midi dans un petit pub à me noyer dans du café noir Et il pleuvait encore sur Londres lorsque je me levai pour rentrer.

J'étais devant chez moi. La maison était illuminée, Ginny devait être en train de faire à dîner. Le cœur battant, je fis un pas en direction de la porte.

Et m'arrêtais.

Mes doigts glissèrent dans ma poche à la recherche du paquet de cigarettes que je n'avais plus et je soufflais doucement dans l'air du soir, m'enveloppant de la douceur de cette nuit.

Le cœur tremblant, j'avançais à nouveau, mais le mur se dressait là, devant moi, barrière infranchissable de l'oubli, du bonheur de ne rien savoir. De n'avoir rien chercher à comprendre, de n'avoir rien vu.

_Tonton Harry, p__ourquoi ma Maman a tué mon Papa ?_ Non, Maman n'a pas tué Papa, Thelisa. Papa ce n'était pas Papa, c'était juste Monsieur Ron et moi je ne suis pas Tonton, je ne suis que Monsieur Harry. Maman, elle a aimé Papa mais Papa n'était qu'un salaud de Mangemort qui n'aimait que lui. Alors Papa est vivant. Mais pas Monsieur Ron. Parce que Maman a tué Monsieur Ron. Voilà. Triste histoire, fait divers moins sanglant que d'autres devant lequel on ne peut plus rien faire.

J'ouvris brusquement la porte et la chaleur de la maison m'envahit.

« Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Ginny passa un visage fatigué par l'embrasure de la cuisine :

« Je t'ai attendu toute la journée, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

– Excuse moi, je… »

J'eu soudain envie de tout lui dire. Depuis le début. Hermione, Malefoy, et puis Thelisa. Mais je me tu au dernier moment. Ça ne servait à rien, elle comprendrait encore moins que moi.

« Tu sens la fumée, remarqua-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

– Oui. J'ai été boire un café. J'étais fatigué.

– Oh…

– Thelisa est là ?

– Dans sa chambre oui. »

Elle ne posa pas de question et je déposais un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Puis levais les yeux vers l'escalier qui me menait vers la petite. J'hésitais. Et finalement, me tournai à nouveau vers Ginny et, avisant son petite tablier blanc, je lançais d'une voix qui se voulait joyeuse :

« Tu veux de l'aide, en cuisine ? »

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Yeeeah, j'ai finiiii !

Voilà, je retourne à ma foutue Réforme.

Bisous, et à bientôt !

Ana'


End file.
